Mi esperanza ha vuelto
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Algo paso en las vacaciones, que será? es el fin de la relación Pan&Trunks? lee y averigua...EPÌLOGO UP! Gracias a todos
1. ¿Cuando empezó?

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto**

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capítulo I¿Cuándo empezó?**

¿Puede alguien sentirse solo aún rodeado de gente¿Sentir que nadie te quiere cuando todos te lo demuestran¿Sentirse mal pero no decirlo?

Es algo confuso pero no imposible, si es posible sentirse así

Pan caminaba sola como de costumbre rumbo a su casa, ya era de noche pero no tenía miedo hacía mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de tenerlo, su vida se había vuelto monótona

-No es bueno que salgas en la noche—brinco un poco al sentir una respiración en su cuello—alguien podría hacerte algo

-¿Podrías?—exclamo encarándolo y retándolo

-¿Que te crees niñita tonta?, no me retes—tomando fuertemente uno de sus brazos

-No puedes—tomando su muñeca y doblándola un poco, solo para demostrar un punto— ¿ves?

-Maldita niña—arrodillándose por el dolor, nada nuevo para ella

No era cosa extraña que la acosaran todo el tiempo, no se dejaba pero era desesperante, por eso algunas veces se maldecía por tener su físico: cabello negro lacio hasta la media espalda, ojos igualmente negros, no estaba mal proporcionada tenía todas sus curvas bien delineadas y aunque no lo demostraba al vestirse o moverse llamaba la atención de muchos hombres: pequeños, de su edad o mayores

-Ya llegue

-¿Por qué tan tarde?—Gohan sobre protector a pesar de ya tener 19 años el seguía igual—por algo sabes volar y teletransportarte

Siempre la misma cantaleta

-Quise venir caminando

Y siempre la misma respuesta

Paso junto a mi madre que solo me dedica una sonrisa falsa, esta triste por mi comportamiento, le dedico mi misma sonrisa de cada noche

¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme así? abandonada, sola, triste, sin esperanza, es algo sumamente estúpido pero así me siento mi padre su forma de decirme que me ama es sobre protegiéndome, mi madre con abrazos y sonrisas, la mayoría de ellas falsas y los demás pues...es algo difícil saber si es verdad o no...

¿Como puede haber tanta gente falsa en el mundo? te dicen una cosa y cuando te volteas dicen otra incluso en los que tienes mas confianza a veces terminan decepcionándote

Se puso ropa para dormir y se acostó aún con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza

Pan estaba muy cambiada, se había vuelto más distante, no salía con sus amigos, dormía temprano, no mantenía ninguna relación, solo con unas cuantas personas se abría totalmente, más explicito solo con Bra y...y...solo con Bra se abría un poco más y no en su totalidad, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga no conseguía tener esa confianza

Todos habían notado ese cambio de actitud pero no sabían como actuar ante ello

_

* * *

Bra por favor apúrate_

Se podía leer en el móvil de la princesa saiyajin

Normalmente no la apresuraba pero esta era una excepción, ni siquiera lo había dejado entrar, estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que su novia bajara para poder ir a su cita

-¿A donde van a ir?

-A-al Reismark s-señor

-Pasearemos un rato por la ciudad—dijo un poco más seguro, no debía por que tenerle miedo a Vegeta—regresara temprano

-Si es que sale

-¡Vegeta ya déjalo!

-Bulma solo estoy aclarando unos puntos con el hijo de kakaroto

-Ya vine Goten—todos voltearon a donde provenía esa voz, Bra venía bajando las escaleras—Nos podemos ir

-¿A donde crees que vas vestida así?—Bra vestía un mini falda roja con un top blanco y sandalias del mismo color—de esta casa no sales así

-Mamá—mirándola con ojos suplicantes (estilo el gato con botas)

-Ya vete Bra

-Gracias mamá

Ya en el carro de Goten...

-Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo salir contigo

-Que dices, si a mi ni me dejo pasar ¿por qué?

-Es que esta enojado desde en la mañana y todo es por culpa de Trunks

-¿Ahora que hizo?

-Dice que ya tiene 24 años y quiere dejar la compañía para tener mas libertades pero mi papá le dijo que si deja la compañía lo va a entrenar, el se enojo y se salió de la casa

-¿Por eso?

-Es que desde cuando ya se lo había dicho a mis papas y también que si no lo dejaba en paz mi papá se iría de la casa, al fin y al cabo ya tiene departamento

-Con razón estaba tan enojado

-Pero ese no es el punto ahora

-Tienes razón

(Dejemos a estos por un rato y vallamos a otras cosas)

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Muy seguro, solo de esta forma me dejara en paz

-¿Y donde vas a vivir?

-Tengo un departamento que compre hace tiempo si no, no me hubiera aventado diciendo eso

-Trunks, solo aumentaras la ira de tu padre

-No me asusta, solo hace un año que regrese de E.U.A y no me dejan hacer otra cosa, la compañía y el entrenamiento... ¡Ya me harte!

-Te dejo amigo, ya viene Bra

-Si y...pórtate bien estas con mi hermana recuérdalo

-Seguro amigo—colgando, Trunks no podía creer que Goten en el año que no había estado se emparejo con su hermana y a ella como no le gustaba...mientras el nada, con Marron todo se había acabado al enterarse de que se iría por un año a E.U.A desde entonces no tenía pareja ni le interesaba nadie...

* * *

Ahora así era la vida de los guerreros Z Goku y Milk se habían quedado en la montaña de Paoz

Gohan y Videl vivían absorbidos por el trabajo en Capsule Corp. lamentablemente por esa razón desde hace años habían descuidado a Pan siendo esa una causa de su comportamiento

Los Briefs, Vegeta se la vivía entrenando, Bulma haciendo una que otra invención y reparando la cámara de gravedad, Bra ya había terminado la escuela ahora se dedicaba a salir con Goten, Trunks convertido en presidente de la empresa era el soltero más cotizado de la ciudad pero no tenía tiempo para otras cosas que no fuera la empresa

De Krilin y 18 no se sabía mucho, se retiraron y se fueron a vivir en una mansión gracias al dinero proporcionado por Mr. Satan a 18, Marron después de terminar su relación con el chico Briefs siguió buscando algo que hacer

Goten se mudo a la capital del este, trabajaba con Trunks en Capsule Corp., salía con Bra, sus días de mujeriego habían terminado junto con su relación con Pares

A la siguiente semana (en la noche)

-Lo bueno es que mis papas salieron de viaje—caminaba cerca de la capital, regresaba de casa de Bra, quería hablar un rato con ella pero se encontró con que nuevamente había salido con Goten, casi diario salían ¡eran empalagosos!, se tenía que apurar ya era muy tarde y hoy no tenía energía para mandar a volar a los acosadores

-Pan¿que haces tan tarde y tu sola?—se acerco alguien en una moto

-Hola Radditz, pues ya ves

-¿Te llevo?

-Gracias—poniéndose el casco y subiendo

-Pero antes acompáñame

-Solo un rato

-Pan, yo...bueno tu sabes que me gustas y... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo...Radditz me halagas pero yo no...tú no me gustas y...no puedo, lo siento

-Nadie me rechaza Pan

-Radditz no me gustas y no me puedes obligar a nada

-Si puedo—tomándola fuertemente por la barbilla intentando darle un beso

-¡No!—empujándolo lejos y comenzando a correr, a pesar de ser fuerte, el empuje no lo fue y el iba tras ella en su moto— ¡déjame en paz!

-Pan yo te lo dije, a mi nadie me rechaza

- No tengo fuerza para volar ni siquiera para correr bien ¡Radditz déjame en paz!—se paro para recuperar el aliento y cuando quiso reanudar la huida ya era muy tarde ya la había alcanzado—¡déjame!

-Niñita tonta—la tomo por el mentón para intentar besarla nuevamente pero un golpe resonó en su mejilla, Pan se asusto lo había hecho sin pensar y lo peor era que no podía defenderse

Radditz como respuesta también la abofeteo, Pan se paró y quiso golpearlo pero el se adelanto y la empujo contra una banca y luego en medio de la carretera...

A lo lejos la luz de un carro se pudo distinguir, Pan adolorida no pudo pararse pero suerte que el conductor frenó justo a tiempo...

Continuara...

**Ojala y les haya gustado prometo actualizar pronto**

**Clau**


	2. Me siento mejor

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto**

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Cap. II: Me siento mejor**

Radditz como respuesta también la abofeteo, Pan se paró y quiso golpearlo pero el se adelanto y la empujo contra una banca y luego en medio de la carretera...

A lo lejos la luz de un carro se pudo distinguir, Pan adolorida no pudo pararse pero suerte que el conductor frenó justo a tiempo...

-¡¿Pero quien es?!—dijo viendo un cuerpo frente a su carro, luego a un joven yendo hacía el

-Pan, levántate aún no término contigo

-Ra-radditz...aléjate de mí—intentando moverse pero fue inútil, esos golpes la habían lastimado realmente

Al oír el nombre: "Pan" en la oración "aún no término contigo", Trunks salió inmediatamente del carro a ver que pasaba no podía haber muchas personas con el nombre Pan

-Ya te dije que aún no termino contigo

-Dijo que te alejaras

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?—volteando viendo a quien le ordenaba dejarla en paz, Pan ya había logrado ponerse de pie pero no se podía mover muy bien

-Aléjate de ella o...

-¿O que me harás niño bonito?, no por nada fui del equipo de lucha—abalanzándose hacía el y golpeándolo en el pecho, mejor le dolió a el que a Trunks, que solo se limitó a tomarlo por la muñeca y lanzarlo a un charco lejos de ahí— ¡aaaaaa!

-¿Estas bien Pan?

-¿Trunks?—hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, un año, cuando el llego ella estaba de intercambio en Corea, llevaba 4 meses de haber regresado y no lo había visto, estaba muy cambiado, tenía el pelo largo (como Mirai Trunks), un poco más alto y se veía mas musculoso, seguramente había estado entrenando, mas guapo...--¿Eres tu?

-Si...—también estaba cambiada para el chico, se veía mas madura pero con un dejo de tristeza y soledad en los ojos— ¿estas bien?

-No te preocupes— fingiendo una sonrisa y preparándose para volar—me voy a casa, cuídate—no le duró mucho el gusto de levantarse en los aires ya que a menos de dos metros de altura perdió el equilibrio comenzando a caer, Trunks que aún no se iba la agarro justo a tiempo y con una sonrisa calida le dijo—No estas bien...

-Tr-trunks...solo un p-poco cansada—sonrojada por la cercanía con el

-Estas lastimada—viendo sus múltiples heridas— ¿te las hizo el verdad?

-...—solo desvió la mirada, era vergonzoso que siendo tan fuerte se hubiera dejado golpear por un don nadie

Al no obtener respuesta decidió llevarla con el...

-Pan te voy a llevar a mi departamento para curarte

-...

-Pan...

-...

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo se dio cuenta de su situación cuando sintió que el viento le golpeaba la cara... (Convirtió su carro en capsula y se fueron volando ¿ok?)

-¿A donde me llevas?

-A curarte...—le sonrió divertido por la distracción de su amiga, definitivamente o estaba muy cansada o muy pensativa—a mi depa

-¿No vives con tus papas?

-Ya no

-¿Por?

-No has cambiado sigues siendo igual de curiosa

-Jejeje—rió un poco nerviosa— ¿de donde venias?

-De la oficina

-¿Todavía trabajas en Capsule Corp.?

-Si y tu?

-Yo nunca he trabajado ahí

-No, de donde venias?

-Yo...de tu casa

-Y que hacías?

-Tú tampoco cambias, eres igual de curioso—provocando un ligero sonrojo que noto perfectamente—estaba buscando a Bra pero salió con mi tío Goten

-Que raro—sarcásticamente—...ya llegamos

-¿A donde?...a si a tu depa...—abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿ella había aceptado ir con el a su departamento?

Trunks entro por la ventana y la depositó mientras buscaba un botiquín para curarla, mientras ella veía lo bonito que estaba el cuarto, una alfombra azul rey en el piso, las paredes color azul cielo, un escritorio con papeles, una televisión, la cómoda y un closet, todo rigurosamente acomodado, tenía pocos adornos pero se veía bien, en ese momento llegó Trunks

-Tienes buen gusto

-Gracias...

Mientras le curaba sus heridas se seguía preguntando como es que había permitido que se las hicieran, ella era muy fuerte, la última ves que la había visto lo era sin embargo ahora sentía un aumento en su ki, Pan por su parte comprobó lo anterior Trunks había estado entrenando y se veía más guapo

-¿Has estado entrenando verdad?

-¿Como lo notaste?

Mal momento para pensar en voz alta

-Uh...uh...tu... ¡ki! eso tu ki a aumentado—no le podía decir que se había dado cuenta por mirar el tamaño de sus músculos

-Uhm...si—un tanto extrañado por la respuesta—ya esta

-Gracias Trunks

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde tu sola?

-Ya te dije fui a buscar a tu hermana

La miro con cara de "y te llevo hasta el anochecer"

-Y como no hay nadie en casa que me regañe decidí ir caminando lentamente

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-Mis papas salieron de viaje y me dejaron sola—unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Pan estas bien?

-S-si—limpiándose con la muñeca—ya me voy Trunks, gracias por todo

-Pan...—tomándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera

-S-si, que pasa?--volteándose

-Eso te pregunto yo

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada—sin embargo otra lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-Tranquila—limpiándosela con su dedo pulgar—cuéntame

¿Qué tenía el que los demás no? a él consiguió contarle todo por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, también el le contó muchas cosas, al final de tanto hablar Trunks le dijo que ya era muy tarde como para que se fuera sola además de que no había nadie en su casa así que la invitó a quedarse, Pan alego que el también vivía solo pero ese fue otro pretexto para que se quedara, diciendo que así ninguno de los dos se quedaría solo

Además el dormiría en el sillón y ella en la cama, con mucho trabajo acepto y se acostó en la cama con todo y su ropa, se quedó dormida al poco rato, el se sentó en la cama junto a ella quería ver la tele un rato luego se iría al sillón y sin pensarlo se durmió junto a ella

Eran cerca de las 9:00 a.m. cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, se acunó en la almohada dispuesta a seguir durmiendo cuando sintió que no era una almohada si no un ¿pecho? y no cualquiera, alzo la vista encontrándose con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa que la miraban atentamente, estaba dormida en los brazos de Trunks, se sonrojo de inmediato haciendo que la sonrisa de su acompañante fuera mayor

-Buenos días Pan

-Bu-buenos di-días Trunks

-Anoche estabas muy cansada

-Algo...—sentía como se ponía más roja y no era para menos considerando la posición en la que estaba sin embargo a Trunks no parecía molestarle de hecho parecía gustarle ya que no la soltaba

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco...

-Vamos te llevare a desayunar

-¿No vas a trabajar?

-Hoy es mi día libre

-Pero primero pasamos a mi casa, tengo que cambiarme

-Bien—la soltó como no queriendo, se pararon y Pan seguía sonrojada y el no parecía apenado si no feliz, fueron a casa de Pan y mientras ella se cambiaba Trunks meditaba

Había descubierto algo muy interesante que el creía ya era cosa del pasado, aún le gustaba Pan, antes de irse a E.U.A se lo iba a decir pero no pudo y además cuales eran las posibilidades de que ella sintiera lo mismo, pudo ver que aún ese sentimiento no había desaparecido

**Flash Back**

_Despertó sintiendo una agradable presencia a su lado estaba abrazando algo ¡no!, a alguien, bajo la mirada encontrando una cara que dormía tranquilamente recostada en su pecho, se sonrojo un poco al notar de donde la tenía abrazada, sonrió, no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo, solo una persona tenía ese efecto en él, pero pensó que la había olvidado_

_Incluso había salido con Marron para tratar de sacarla de su mente, no resulto. En ese viaje, la olvidaría tenia varias razones para hacerlo:_

_1 Era menor que el, no mucho pero algo_

_2 Los padres, seguramente no lo aceptarían Gohan sobre protector y con eso de que andaba en buenos términos con el suyo pues no_

_3 Como lo tomaría ella?_

_Pero no lo podía evitar, ese sentimiento en vez de disminuir había aumentado, ya no lo ocultaría se lo diría solo necesitaba encontrar el momento, interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir como se empezaban a acunar en su pecho, bajo la mirada y se le quedo viendo solo para observar como despertaba, Pan se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, al notarlo su sonrisa aumento consiente de ese efecto en ella, tal vez si sentía algo por el después de todo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Trunks...Trunks...

-Uh?

-En que piensas?, o en quien?—pregunto de forma curiosa

Muy sonrojado—N-no en nadie

-Jajá jajá ya estoy vamonos

-Claro— si supieras en quien pensaba... 

-A donde vamos?

-A un restaurante cerca de la capital, oye y tu no estudias?

-Ya termine, adelante unos años

-Es verdad, creo que sacaste el genio de tu papá

-Creo que si, el tipo con el que andabas ayer era un compañero?

-Si, bueno desde hace mucho no lo veía

-Que haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Pues...—poniendo un dedo en su barbilla—no se, camino por la playa, vuelo un rato, entreno con mi papá, nada nuevo...es que no tengo trabajo, jejeje

-Jejeje, donde estabas cuando yo llegue?

-Me habían llamado para ir a un intercambio a Corea, como último requisito par darme mis papeles, llevo cuatro mese aquí

-Por eso no te había visto, con lo de la compañía casi no tengo tiempo para salir, con trabajos vi a los demás

-También por eso te saliste de tu casa ¿verdad?

-Si

Fueron a desayunar, Pan se veía con más ánimos en sus ojos aún se veía algo de tristeza pero no tanta como en la noche, le había servido desahogarse con Trunks, el le explico también como se sentía con sus papás en especial con Vegeta, de hecho no era su día libre pero al ser el presidente de Capsule Corp. se podía dar el lujo de faltar un día además estaba Goten y lo podía cubrir, quería pasar tiempo con ella

Le pidió que lo acompañara a su casa tenía que recoger todavía algunas cosas

-¿No se enojará tu papá si te ve?

-No creo, además esta mi mamá

-¿Sabes? en lo que tu haces tus cosas yo voy a ver si ya llegaron mis papas

-Bueno luego nos vemos

-Si y gracias otra vez por todo

-De nada...—esperaba que no estuviera su papá, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, estaba de muy buen humor— ¡Mamá!

-¡Hijo!, que bueno que regresaste

-Solo vengo por unas cosas que olvide mamá

-Pero Trunks...

-Mamá ya tome mi descición, no la cambiare

-Bulma, voy a...¡¡Trunks!!

-¡¡Papá!!

-¡Que demonios haces aquí te advertí que si salías no volverías a entrar!

-¡Vegeta! ¡déjalo en paz, solo vino por unas cosas y esta aún es su casa!

-Dije que no volverías a entrar en esta casa, ¡así que vete!

-Mamá, no tengo ganas de pelear así que me voy, luego regreso por mis cosas, a la que aún es MI casa—poniendo énfasis en la última frase y saliendo de la casa

Pan estaba en su cuarto descansando después de la llamada de sus padres ya no sabía que hacer, para su mala suerte si habían llamado la noche anterior

**Flash Back**

BRING, BRING, BRING

-¿Bueno?

-Pan, donde has estado? anoche llamamos y no contestaste

-Es que me quede a dormir en...casa de Bra

-¿Segura?

-Cla-claro mamá pues con quien más?

-Espero que no hayas estado con nadie más Pan—se escuchó la voz de Gohan—sabes a lo que me refiero

-¡Papá pero que dices!—totalmente roja no me gusta cuando ponen el manos libres --si quieren por que no hablan con Bra y le preguntan

-De todos modos te hablamos solo para decirte que llegamos en cinco días, se alargo el curso

-No se preocupen voy a estar bien

-Ya te dije Pan no quiero que estés con nadie

-Si papá

**Fin Flash Back**

Inmediatamente después de recordar eso decidió ir a verla

-Hola Pan, que haces?

-¿Trunks, que haces aquí?

-Vine por unas cosas, no lo recuerdas?—dejando que pasara

-Bueno si, pero fue hace como unas...3 horas

-Es que tuve un pequeño conflicto con mi papá, como salió, mamá me llamo para que pudiera venir, y tu que haces?

-Tengo que pedirle un favor a Bra

-A mi?—legando donde ellos estaban—hola Pan

-Bra...

-Vamos a mi cuarto así hablamos en paz

-Si, nos vemos luego Trunks

-Si

-Que paso Pan?

-Es que mira...mis papa salieron de viaje y me quede sola, pero ayer me encontré a Radditz que se me declaro yo le dije que no y me empezó a golpear y...

-Como que te empezó a golpear si tu eres más fuerte que el?

-No tenía fuerzas ni ganas pero bueno me aventó en medio de la carretera, no me alcance a parar pero por suerte el conductor freno y no me paso nada, luego me llevo a su departamento a curarme y me quedé a dormir con el

-Y quien es tu amigo?—preguntando con cara picara

-¡Bra! no paso nada

-Si no pasó nada me puedes decir el nombre no?

-Se llama...

-Si?

-Es... ahora que le digo?, será mejor que le diga que es su hermano así será más fácil que me ayude pero va a pensar otra cosa y no quiero eso además que dirá... 

-Pan...—tratando de sacarle del pequeño trance en el que estaba

-¡Trunks!

-¡¿Te quedaste con Trunks?!

-¡No para nada! debo dejar de pensar en voz alta me quede con otro amigo y no paso nada, yo en la cama y él en el sillón

-Pero no me has dicho como se llama

-Se llama...Tru...Truend

-¿Truend?

-Si, bueno mis papas no lo entenderían entonces les dije que me había quedado contigo, si llaman puedes decirles que así fue?

-Bueno pero aún no me convence lo de Truend, segura que así se llama tu amigo?

-Si, bueno ya me voy, voy a buscar trabajo ya me canse de no hacer nada todo el día, adiós—saliendo por la ventana

-Si...

Bra como no era curiosa decidió investigar sobre el amigo de Pan, todas sus sospechas se dirigían a una sola persona: Trunks, Pan lo había mencionado, el vivía solo en un departamento desde hace una semana, y hoy no se habían extrañado al verse a pesar de que desde hace un año no se veían

-Trunks...

-Que paso Bra? ya me tengo que ir, antes de que llegue papá

-Solo te quiero preguntar algo, por que Pan no se extraño al verte? ya se habían visto?

-Si por que?

-Es que, me vino a decir que si sus papás llamaban dijeran que anoche se quedo aquí pero no fue así, sabes con quien estuvo?

-N-no, por que habría de saberlo si Pan no quiere que se sepa no debo decirlo, además estamos hablando de Gohan 

-No se, es que cuando le pregunte su nombre me dijo que era Truend, pero antes te mencionó y como se saludaron como si nada pensé que tal vez sabias algo

-No, no se yo la vi en, en...¡la tarde!

-Bueno, ya vete si no quieres que te encuentre aquí mi papá

-Si—saliendo y subiéndose a su carro rumbo a su departamento

sorprendido por la imaginación de Pan para el nombre que le había puesto

No estaba satisfecha con la explicación de ninguno de los dos, ambos se habían puesto algo nerviosos con sus preguntas, pero no sabía como sacarles la verdad, le pediría ayuda a su mamá

-Mamá, te puedo pedir un consejo?

-Claro

-Es que tengo una amiga que creo que durmió con Tru...Truend, así se llama su amigo pero no quiere que se entere nadie y yo quiero saber si es verdad por que ellos se quieren desde hace mucho pero no se como hacerle

-Pues por que no se van de paseo y ahí les dices

-¡Claro! voy a planear una salida y así me dirán todo, gracias mamá

Continuara...

**Que les pareció este cap.? Bueno en el próximo va a saberse más del plan de Bra, un poco más de Trunks y Pan Goten y Bra**

**Reviews por favor**

**Clau**


	3. No más tristeza

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo III: No más tristeza **

Capsule Corp. 9:00 a.m.

-Desde mañana empiezas a trabajar aquí

-¡Que bien! gracias Trunks

-No es nada

-Ya voy atener algo que hacer en el día

-Jejeje ahora si trabajas en Capsule Corp.

-Si—decidió pedirle trabajo a Trunks, era mejor que andar vagando todo el día por la ciudad—y ¿en que trabajo?

-Vas a trabajar de asistente administrativo en la oficina de Bra

-¿Ósea?—se le hacía mucho título como para que a penas hubiera entrado

-Bueno, bueno de a secre

-Ya decía yo, se me hacía mucho título Trunks

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

* * *

Más tarde en otra parte de Capsule Corp. (oficina de Bra)

-Bra, princesa y como crees que vas a hacer eso?

-Con ingenio, astucia ¡¡y unas vacaciones!!—dándole un rápido beso en los labios

-Y...me vas a llevar?

-Claro

-A donde van a ser las vacaciones?

-Aún no se...pero oye sabias que desde mañana Pan va a trabajar aquí?

-No, y de que?

-Va a ser mi ayudanta

-Bien así ya no va a estar de floja todo el día

-Goten, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Trunks para lo del viaje y además tengo que invitar a alguien más para no levantar sospechas pero a quien?

-Por que no a Marron?

-No se, antes de que Trunks se fuera ella era su novia y no se como vayan a tomar el verse de nuevo

-De eso no te preocupes...

-¿?

-¿No sabias que Ub y Marron andan?

-No, es que desde eso perdí el contacto con ella y con Ub pues, desde que dejo de entrenar con tu papá no he sabido nada de él

-Pues ahora ya sabes, así que no te preocupes por ella, y yo le pregunto a Trunks como lo ve ok?

-Muchas gracias—besándolo con pasión mientras el se lo correspondía de la misma manera

* * *

-Que bueno que ya encontraste trabajo hija

-Si mamá

-Donde dices?

-En Capsule papá

-Que bueno y de que

-Voy a ser—meditando lo que iba a contestar—ehm...asistente administrativo en la oficina de Bra

-No se te hace mucho título para que apenas hayas entrado?

-Bueno soy secretaría

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

Desde el regreso de sus padres había habido más comunicación entre ellos, platicar con Trunks la había ayudado más de lo que ella esperaba, no solo a ella si no que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos además de que ya iba a empezar a trabajar

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Pan habla Bra¿que haces?

-Hola, pues nada interesante y ¿tu?

-Igual, oye ¿nos podemos ver? quiero platicar un rato

-Seguro, en media hora en el centro comercial

-Ok

-Adiós

* * *

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Trunks, oye ¿nos podemos ver?

-Si

-¿En el centro comercial en media hora?

-Ahí estaré

Y así empezaba el plan de Bra, ella quería descubrir que onda entre Trunks y Pan, sabía que a Pan de pequeña le gustaba pero ahora quien sabe, a Trunks un tiempo también le gustó pero luego salió con Marron después se fue a E. U y cortaron ahora no le conocía ninguna pareja

**Centro comercial 7:00 p. m. **

- Donde estará Bra? si ella me llamo ahora no me puede dejar plantada, que digo si ella siempre llega tarde a los lugares, dice una hora y llega a otra...

-¿Pan?

-¿? Que no sea quien estoy pensando...que no sea quien estoy pensando...que no sea... —se puso nerviosa solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera Radditz, no estaba lista para verlo nuevamente, cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que no fuera el

-¿Pan?

No lo pensó dos veces y se volteo (aun con los ojos cerrados) haciéndole una llave a la persona detrás de ella

-¡Ey! tranquila soy yo

-¡¿Trunks?! Lo siento—soltándolo—solo...es que...te confundí... ...pensé...que eras...y yo...y tu... ¡Lo siento!—agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza y totalmente roja

-No te preocupes Pan ¡auch!—sobándose un poco—si, si tienes fuerza¿Qué te paso¿Quien pensaste que era para hacerme algo así?

-Yo...ehm... ¿q-que hacías a-aquí?—volviendo a agachar la cabeza e intentando desviar el tema

-Pan...—tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a verlo—estas bien??

-Yo...no... estoy bien—dando un enorme suspiro—estoy bien Trunks no te preocupes

Sonriendo un poco —A mi no me engañas pequeña¿quieres hablar?

-Yo...bueno no se, es que quede de verme con Bra y...

-Yo con Goten pero estoy seguro de que entenderán

-Gracias Trunks...—empezando a marcar un número—Bra, lo siento pero surgió algo y no puedo verte en el Centro...luego te cuento...si adiós

-Goten...no puedo...te cuento después...

-¿Y?

-Te dije, entenderían

-Gracias Trunks

-Bueno pero vamos a otro lado

-¿Dónde?

-Mi depa?

-Esta bien, vamos

Así los dos se fueron rumbo al departamento, así Pan estaría a gusto para hablar

Ya ahí se sentó en la sala mientras Trunks iba por sodas, nuevamente corroboro el buen gusto que tenía, los muebles de la sala eran color negro, el piso color blanco-azulado, los esquineros de madera blanca tallada, en uno de ellos una lámpara y en otro un juego de velas

-Aquí estoy

-Te lo digo otra vez: tienes buen gusto

-Gracias otra vez, tienes mucha imaginación ¿sabias?

-Yo...¿por que?—riendo un poco

-Mi hermana me dijo que el otro día dormiste con un amigo: "Truend"¿te suena?

-Oh, eso, pues...jejeje es que tu hermana me pone nerviosa y no se me ocurrió otro nombre, por que si le decía que dormí contigo va a pensar otra cosa ¿no crees?

-Si ya la conozco, bien me ibas a contar algo

-Si, bueno es que...yo...—dudando ya que le daba mucha vergüenza contar su miedo, pero era Trunks el la había ayudado podía contarle no tenía por que sentirse abrumada

-Oye yo se que aún tienes miedo pero...—notando que su amiga se ponía un poco nerviosa al tocar el tema—Pan eso es normal, el te hizo mucho daño

-Si pero, eso es algo estúpido Trunks yo soy mas...mucho mas fuerte que el

-Podrá ser estúpido pero es algo normal que te sientas así

-Puede ser...pero aún así yo...

**

* * *

Momentos atrás mientras P/T se iban**

-Ves? te dije entre esos dos hay algo y no nos quieren decir

-Tenías razón pero ¿como hacemos para que nos digan?

-En el viaje Goten, ahí pasará todo pero mientras vamos a caerle de sorpresa a Trunks en su depa, a ver que nos dicen cuando lleguemos y los veamos juntos

-Vamos pues

Y así lo hicieron, fueron al departamento del ya mencionado para ver que pasaba entre Pan y Trunks, antes de tocar fueron a una ventana a ver como iba la situación, lo que encontraron no fue lo que esperaban pero servía de algo

Trunks y Pan estaban frente a la gran pantalla plana del primero viendo la tele cuando oyeron el timbre

-Yo voy—dijo Pan parándose—Ho-hola tío Goten, que haces aquí?

-Hola Pan, yo debería preguntar eso

-Si Pan, me dijiste que había surgido algo, me hubieras dicho que ibas a estar con mi hermano y yo hubiera entendido perfectamente el por que no fuiste a nuestro encuentro—mirándola de forma picara

-Bu-bueno si pero, ehm...pasen—haciéndose a un lado—Trunks es mi tío y Bra

Este solo giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Goten y Bra

-¡Hola chicos¿Que los trae por aquí?

-Solo veníamos de visita haber si no había pasado nada importante luego iríamos con Pan pero ya vimos que no paso nada malo ¿Qué hacías aquí querida sobrina?

-Yo...bueno es que...

-La encontré en el centro comercial y me dijo que te estaba esperando hermanita, aprovechando que ella no conocía mi depa le dije si lo quería conocer y aquí estamos ¿verdad?

-Uh...si, eso fue lo que paso

-¿Pero tu no hasta te habías quedado a dormir aquí el otro día Pan¡Ups! lo siento es verdad te quedaste con otro amigo, me confundí—no iba a descansar hasta que le sacara la sopa

-¡¡Bra!!—poniéndose de mil colores

-Me confundí...bueno aprovechando que los dos están aquí de una vez les digo que ¡¡los invito de vacaciones!!

-¿?

-¿?

-¡¡A Hawai!!—finalizó Goten

-Cuando?

-Por que?

-En dos semanas, para relejarnos y que cierta gente aclare sus ideas y confiesen otras cosas no es buena idea Trunks?—al oírlo este solo atino a toser un poco y desviar la mirada al sentir la de Pan sobre el, su hermana tenía un tino para ponerlo nervioso

-Ya te dieron permiso mis papas Bra?—mejor cambiar el rumbo que la platica estaba llevando

-Ya, yo no dejo cabos sueltos Trunki

-Yo no creo que me dejen mis papas chicos

-Yo ya los convencí sobrina

-Ya dije que yo no dejo cabos sueltos

-Pues tenemos que preparar todo, además va a ir Marron

-¡¿Marron?!

-Si Pan algún problema

-Para nada—moviendo las manos de un lado a otro negando—para nada, bueno me voy, adiós Trunks

-Nosotros igual

-Si adiós hermano

Todos se fueron en direcciones diferentes, Pan meditaba, serían buenas unas vacaciones, pero la idea de que Marron estuviera en ellas no le atraía, nunca se había llevado bien con ella, le decía machorra por que a le interesaban las artes marciales y no era tan "femenina" como según Marron debía ser

Luego a sabiendas de que a ella le gustaba Trunks salió con el y le echaba en cara que Trunks la preferiría mil veces antes que a ella, por suerte ya no le gustaba Trunks

Dejo de gustarle hace mucho tiempo era lo mejor para ella ya que solo se estaba haciendo daño, a sus catorce años se había enamorado de el, mucho tiempo si ponía atención era desde el viaje que hicieron al universo, incluso su abuelito y Giru lo habían notado haciéndole constantes burlas

En ese entonces era una total perdida de tiempo el aspirar a una relación con el, 14 años ella y el 19, luego Marron, ahora ya no le importaba si el le hacia caso o no, le daba igual

O eso quería aparentar frente a los demás

Trunks era muy lindo con ella, la escuchaba y aconsejaba como nadie pudo hacerlo en todo ese tiempo y ella también lo hacía. Después de la noche que se quedaron juntos (juntos pero no revueltos : ) ) viejas emociones volvieron a despertar en ella

El solo ver sus ojos la tranquilizaban, esos ojos tan bonitos, azules como el cielo, tan lindo, tierno, guapo, inteligente, valiente, fuerte ¡perfecto! en toda la extensión de la palabra

Tal vez en estas vacaciones lograría por fin decirle sus sentimientos, quien pensaría que en realidad no lo olvidaría, cuando empezó con Marron creyó que lo había hecho ahora veía que no, todo sería más fácil si no estuviera la diferencia de edades, pensándolo bien no era mucha ella tenía 19 y el 24, cinco años, que eran cinco años, para los padres de seguro era mucho pero aún quedaba el gran miedo al rechazo, no soportaría que la rechazara

Rechazo, esa palabra ganaba mucho terreno, ni siquiera quería pensarlo tal vez si tendría oportunidad, según Bra hace tiempo a el también le gustaba ella pero lo creía poco probable

Su situación era algo lamentable, por ahora solo pensaría en las vacaciones que pretendía tomar con sus amigos, y que tal vez en esa pequeña isla encontraría el valor para vencer sus miedos y revelar sus sentimientos hacia al semi-saiyajin

Debía hacerlo para saber si era correspondida

* * *

Faltaba una semana para el comienzo del viaje, Marron llegaría dos días antes para irse con ellos, Pan, Goten, Trunks y Bra estaban de compras

-Bien chicos nos vemos aquí en tres horas

-Bra no se te hace que es mucho?—dijo Pan

-Si, es mucho tiempo—añadió Trunks

-Para nada, Goten ya sabes todo lo que hay que comprar

-Si

-Pues que tanto quieres comprar Bra Briefs?

-Solo lo necesario

-Vamos solo quince días, no un año

-Bueno si pero hice reservaciones en varios lugares, entonces necesitamos ropa de gala, para fiesta, casual...

-Bueno...—escuchando la larga lista de su amiga y tratando de adivinar en todo lo que su amiga querría hacer en el viaje

Entraron a una tienda no muy grande, Bra compro ropa, zapatos y un par de lentes, Pan solo unos jeans, blusa y unos lentes, la siguiente tienda fue de ropa formal (luego describo los trajes de las chicas) salieron y visitaron muchas más tiendas mientras platicaban

-¿Pan, me tienes confianza no?

-Si

-¿Y me contarías cualquier cosa que te pasara no?

-S-si, creo que si Bra—presentía a donde se dirigía el punto

-¿Crees o si?

-Si Bra te contaría si me pasara algo, pero no ha pasado nada así que no hay nada que contar algo mas?—cuando se ponía así era desesperante

Dirigiéndose para encontrarse con los chicos en el lugar acordado

-No te exaltes niña, pero bueno... ¿que te traes con mi hermano?

-Nada, es un buen amigo

-¿Solo eso?... ¿segura?—mirándola inquisitivamente

-Bra, que más puede haber entre nosotros si no es amistad?

-No lo se, por eso preguntaba pero...

-¡Ey Pan!...espera

-¡¿Radditz?!

-¿Quien es el Pan?

-Su novio muñeca

-No soy tu novia Radditz así que ¡vete de una buena vez!

-Y no me vuelvas a decir así cretino...

-Mira el asunto no es contigo así que si me permites...ven Pan—tomando uno de sus brazos

-¡No!—safándose con fuerza del agarre—la última vez cometí un error al dejarme golpear por ti, no cometeré el mismo dos veces

-Pan tranquilízate

-Muñeca, te dije que el asunto no era contigo

-No me llames así...

-Vete ya, ve a fastidiar a alguien mas

-Pan, Pan, Pan, no lo entiendes, yo te quiero a ti a nadie mas

-¿Y tu no entiendes español cierto? te dije que te vayas a molestar a alguien mas, no soy de tu propiedad como para que me sigas hostigando

* * *

-¿Sentiste eso?

-¿Qué?

-El ki de Pan se eleva rápidamente o Bra la esta haciendo enojar o se encontró con algo desagradable ese pensamiento era divertido hasta que... Radditz —Goten vamos

-Que le puede estar pasando que no lo pueda manejar ella sola?

-Es un presentimiento que tengo, vamos

-Alguien esta muy preocupado

-Goten...

-Bueno, bueno vamos

* * *

-Solo te digo que quiero hablar

-Yo no

Ya estaba lejos del centro comercial, Radditz la había seguido ya la tenía harta, tuvo que abandonar a Bra, le decía mil cosas inútiles para ella, "perdón" "no era yo ese día"

-Perdón—ahí iba otra vez—como te lo digo

-Como quieras de todos modos no te voy a hacer caso

-Pan, no puedes ser tan dura

-No gastes saliva en algo que no vale la pena

-Mira Pan mi paciencia tiene un limite y no creas que todo el día te voy a rogar por tu perdón

-Ni quien lo quiera, de tod...—no termino ya que la volteo y la obligo a verlo, en su mirada se reflejaba el coraje que sentía, pero ahora era diferente ya se tenía más confianza en ella misma

Solo retiró la mano que la sostenía sorprendiéndolo por su fuerza pero no se intimido lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, si no todo lo contrario ya que la tomo de la cara dándole un beso

Se sorprendió al ver la acción de Radditz, solo atino a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, este se golpeo contra un árbol quedando inconsciente, cual fue la sorpresa de Pan al voltear y ver a Trunks mirándolo expectante

Continuara...

**¿Cuál sera la reacción de Trunks?**

**¿Y la de Pan?**

**En el próximo empieza el viaje, sin más por el momento me despido. Nos leemos pronto**

**Clau**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews... :)**


	4. Comienza el viaje

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo IV: Comienza el viaje**

_Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando oyó a su hermana decir que un tal Radditz las había estado molestando y que Pan se alejo con el, no podía volar había mucha gente presente_

_Con su ki la encontraría rápidamente

* * *

_

Se volteo y caminó de regreso no era posible después de tanto platicar con ella para que saliera con eso, la beso y eso no había sido lo peor si no que ella se dejo

-¡¡Trunks!! Espera, no es lo que parece—corriendo para darle alcance

-Pues entonces que fue Pan?

-Me agarro a la fuerza, que no viste como lo empuje? hasta deje inconsciente al pobre

-Mira, ahora hasta lo pobreteas, no Pan ya no...

-Pero no paso nada

-Mira además a mi que me importa

-Pero es que gracias a que platique contigo lo pude enfrentar y...

-Si a enfrentarlo te refieres a besarlo entonces tienes razón lo enfrentaste muy bien

-Pero que yo no quise que el me besara, fue a la fuerza

-No me pareció lo mismo

-Entonces por que demonios lo avente? pues que no lo viste—señalando a un Radditz aún inconsciente al pie de un árbol

-Y eso que, tal vez sentiste mi ki y para safarte lo aventaste

-No es posible que alguien sea tan tonto—desviando la mirada y según ella lo mas bajo que pudo pero...

-No soy tonto solo realista—volteándose

-Pero si... ¡Auch!—por distraída choco con su pecho y cayo

-Mira Pan esta discusión no tiene sentido alguno—reanudando la caminata

-Ya ni siquiera una disculpa¡que considerado!

-Mira quien habla, que lo de la otra noche no...—se detuvo le iba a reclamar el que no había significado nada el quedarse a dormir con el pero no iba al caso además si lo decía solo se descubriría—nada vamonos goten

-Pero que paso hermano? Pan?

-Nada, no paso nada—viendo intensamente a Trunks esperando que captara la indirecta

-No nada solo que aquí tu sobrinita se deja besar y luego dice que fue forzada—devolviéndole la mirada de la misma forma

-No es verdad yo no me deje, me agarro a la fuerza que tu lo estés mal interpretando es muy distinto

-Yo no mal interpreto, yo se lo que vi y eso es lo que cuenta, y no se por que me preocupe tanto por ti si de todos modos lo ibas a estar disfrutando cuando ocurriera el tierno encuentro con tu noviecito, perdón no es tu novio verdad? entonces te dejas besar por extraños?

Fue más que suficiente para Pan

-¡Eres un...!—empezando a formar una esfera de energía en cada una de sus manos atemorizando a Goten y Bra, que sabían lo fuerte que esta se había vuelto pero para su asombro de repente desaparecieron y en su lugar una enorme sonrisa por parte de Pan--¡estas celoso!

-¿Qué dices?—empezando a tomar un tono escarlata en sus mejillas

-Estas celoso Trunks, quien lo pensaría Trunks Briefs me esta celando

-Hermano es verdad, vamonos goten hay que darles privacidad—iniciando el vuelo junto con su novio—adiós

-Si luego nos vemos Trunks

* * *

-Y bien?

-Que?

-No me vas a decir que ya no sabes que verdad?—poniendo las manos en la cadera

-Pues no te digo y ya, tengo cosas que hacer si no te molesta me voy—también comenzando a volar

-No te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente

Y así fue por más que la quería perder no podía, tenía que perderla era verdad se había encelado pero fue muy tonto al dejarse descubrir, se suponía que su papá le había enseñado a manejar sus emociones, por lo visto no sirvió, decidió mejor enfrentarla, aterrizó en a playa

-Al fin aterrizas

-No quería que te cansaras, si no que dirían tus papás

-Que conmovedor Sr. Briefs pero deberías saber que salieron de viaje de negocios nuevamente por que tengo entendido que tu los mandaste

-Como sea

-Que bonito paisaje, llegamos justo en el ocaso—sentándose en la orilla olvidando por un momento el tema

-Si...—junto con ella

-Trunks aunque no lo admitas yo se que te pusiste celoso

-Pan yo...bueno no se es que...

-Ya no digas nada, así esta bien como tu dices yo se lo que vi y es lo que cuenta, la diferencia aquí es que yo si tengo razón—parándose y poniéndose frente a Trunks

-Bueno tienes razón contenta?—parándose a la altura de Pan

-Si

-Eres muy persistente sabias?

-Por cierto que me ibas a reclamar?

-Yo?

-Si tu te quedaste en... ¡A si ya me acorde!:

**Flash Back**

_Mira quien habla, que lo de la otra noche no...—se detuvo le iba a reclamar el que no había significado nada el quedarse a dormir con el—nada vamonos goten_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Nada, nada

-Vamos dime

-No...te digo eres muy persistente pero esta vez no te voy a decir nada

-Bueno al rato lo descifro—Trunks puso cara roja si deducía lo que le iba a reclamar estaría en graves problema—Yo consigo lo quiero... ¡Aaaaaa!—un grupo de gente que pasaba por ahí la había empujando ella como reflejo jalo a Trunks de la camisa provocando la caída de ambos en el agua

Trunks cayó encima de ella en una posición muy comprometedora, ambos estaban rojos y mojados

-Yo lo s-siento...

-No yo...—parándose para terminar con esa situación y extendiéndole la mano

-Lo siento, te mojaste mucho?

-No, pero tu sí vamos te secas y luego vas a tu casa

-Si

-Hay que tele transportarnos yo te llevo—tomándola por la cintura

-O-ok—totalmente roja—que rápido

-Algo bueno del entrenamiento con mi padre, espera aquí

-Si nuevamente estoy en su habitación, que bonita es—posando su mirada en la cama—aquí me quede ya una vez 

-Toma sécate

-Gracias, si yo debí llevarte a mi casa después de todo fue mi culpa que te mojaras

-Pero yo te lleve a la playa

-Si, pero ya me voy me tengo que cambiar

-Aquí tengo ropa tuya

-¿Cómo?

-Si, la- la otra vez que te quedaste—recordando esa ocasión y sonrojándose con la sola mención de ella—dejaste una mochila y Bra la reviso me dijo que era ropa tuya—señalando una pequeña mochila azul en el escritorio

-Es verdad, pero entonces le dijiste que me quede contigo—pensando en esa posibilidad

-No

-¿No?—ladeando la cabeza

-No, le dije que la dejaste cuando te invite a conocer mi departamento

-O ya, eso fue bueno

-Si te dejo para que te cambies

-Si gracias

* * *

Marron había llegado el día dicho, no hace falta decir la reacción de Pan al verla, sus miradas chocaban

**Flash Back**

_-Hola Marron_

_-Hola Bra,...machorrita tanto tiempo sin vernos_

_-Mimadita, como estas?_

_-Tarada_

_-Babosa_

**Fin flash Back**

Tan ocupados estaban (Goten y Bra) en la reacción de Trunks que se olvidaron de la de Pan, Trunks y Marron se saludaron normalmente las cosas entre ellos se habían aclarado poco antes de el viaje a E. U

Ya estaban en el avión, se sentaron por parejas:

Goten y Bra

Trunks y Pan

Marron

El hotel uno de los mejores en la isla, era muy grande, con muchas atracciones y centros de entretenimiento se acomodarían en tres habitaciones, Bra y Pan en una, Trunks y Goten en otra y Marron en una para ella sola

-Oye Pan¿en que quedo la discusión con mi hermano ese día?

-Pues quiso escapar pero lo seguí hasta la playa y ya ahí me dijo que si se había encelado pero que no supo por que, luego sin querer lo tire al agua me llevo a su departamento me cambie y ya

-Con que ropa?

-El otro día deje una mochila

-A si, yo la cheque por que pensé que era mía

-Y ya no paso nada más

Goten y Trunks tuvieron la misma conversación solo que Goten si logró sacarle la sopa a Trunks

-Yo sabía que hace tiempo te gustaba mi sobrina pero no que aún

-Ni yo, solo paso y ya

-Esa noche si se quedo contigo ¿verdad?

Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza, rojo y un poco avergonzado

-¡¡Pero no paso nada!!—aclaro al ver la mirada maliciosa de su amigo al levantar la cabeza

-Pero me hubieras dicho...así cualquiera piensa otra cosa

-Goten, no le vayas a decir nada a Pan

-Nada, te lo prometo...pero tampoco creo conveniente que le digas lo que sientes si de todos modos tu...

-No es seguro que eso pase además si pasa seriamos los dos no solo yo

-La diferencia es que Bra si sabe

-Bueno como sea, no le vayas a decir nada a Pan

-¿Decirme que?

-¡Pan!—se sobresalto al oírla detrás de el—h-ace cu-cuanto que estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para saber que me ocultas algo Trunks—acercándose peligrosamente a el—será lo del reclamo de la otra vez—susurrándoselo al oído

-Yooo??—señalándose a sí mismo—yo nada y tu como estas?

-Trunks...¬ ¬

-Chicos por que no mejor vamos a comer??—Marron intervino oportunamente—y luego arreglan sus diferencias

-Si gran idea Marron, no creen chicos? vamos, vamos que nos van a cerrar los lugares...¡¡pero rápido!!—viendo que nadie lo seguía

-Jajaja Trunka tranquilo que si no mi sobrina lo va a notar

-No lo puedo evitar además todo empezó por que tu eres muy curioso

-Que me ocultara tu hermano??

-Si tanto te interesa pues pregúntale Pan

-Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase Marron?

-Mira Pan he decidido que es mejor llevarnos bien a estar peleando todo el tiempo, además yo te puedo ayudar con Trunks

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero algo con el?

-Pan, primera te pusiste roja—señalando su aún rojo rostro—segundo te enojas cuando me acerco a el y tercera...

-La segunda no cuenta por que no es cierto

-¿A no?—alejándose un poco del grupo ante la mirada curiosa de Bra y Pan—Trunks...—entrelazando un brazo con el de el--¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Muy bien mimadita ya entendí el punto¡Ahora regresa!

-Adiós Trunks—dejando muy confuso a Goten y Trunks—ves entonces la segunda si vale

-Te falta la tercera si no, no vale

-La tercera es que...te preocupas mucho por el

-Eso tampoco vale, no es cierto

-¿quieres nuevamente que te lo demuestre?

Pan solo la reto con la mirada esperando que tuviera algo con que impresionarla, Marron solo extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano liberando una pequeña bola amarilla que fue en dirección a Trunks

-¡¡Trunks¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh?—justo a tiempo para detenerla con la mano (esa bola no era nada para el)—Marron que te traes hoy conmigo?

-Nada solo le estoy demostrando unos puntos a Pan

-¿?

-Nada, ya viste Pan?

-Entonces por eso quieres mejorar nuestra relación

-Si y por que la verdad solo me gustaba ver tu cara cuando andaba con Trunks

-Marron yo...

-Chicas dejen de hablar y entremos

-De acuerdo

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa

-¡Ey chicas! desde cuando tu y Marron se llevan tan bien

-Es que voy a ayudar a Pan con Tru...¡ay!—se había llevado un puntapié por parte de Pan debajo de la mesa

-Con quien te van a ayudar Pan?—preguntó Trunks

-Con nadie, esta alucina de seguro ya tiene mucha hambre

-Bien y Bra que vamos a hacer mañana?

-Yo tenía planeado ir a la playa que dicen?

-Me parece bien

-También

-Entonces decidido mañana a la playa

-Pan no estas nerviosa?

-No para nada

-No te dan nervios ver a mi hermano en traje de baño?

-No

-Con el torso desnudo?—Marron también entro en el juego

-No

-Su cuerpo marcado por tanto entrenar...

-N-no—empezando a dudar

-Ahora con el pelo largo se ha de ver mejor

-Genial si no estaba nerviosa ahora si, que buenas amigas son enserio muchas gracias por todo

-De nada—las dos al unísono

* * *

-Oye Trunka estas nervioso?

-No, por que?

-Imagínate mi sobrina mañana en traje de baño

-No lo vas a lograr...

-Bikini

-No, no

-En la playa

-No

-Piernas largas y bonitas

-¡Goten ya!

- Que buenas amigas tengo ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que me importara el ver a Trunks en traje de baño, imagínenselo—empezando a formar una pequeña imagen en su cabeza—torso desnudo, cabello suelto, cuerpo atlético...

- Maldito goten, nunca debí decirle lo de Pan ahora lo usa en mi contra y encima se aprovecha de que mañana vamos a ir a la playa, de hecho no me importaba el verla en traje de baño pero ahora—formando una imagen en su cabeza—bikini, piernas largas y bonitas, en la playa...

Ambos estaban pensando parecido en el mismo momento, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo voltearon a verse y rápidamente giraron el rostro al lado contrario, mientras las mejillas de ambos tomaban un color carmín

-Por que se sonrojan amigos?

-¡NADA!—ambos al mismo tiempo

-No pues con esa contestación cualquiera se conforma

-Si que se me hace que algo o ALGUIEN los puso así

-¡BRA!—nuevamente los dos después de eso se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron nuevamente

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

Los tres restantes rieron de buena gana al ver la reacción T/P los cuales no lo veían tan gracioso

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

* * *

-Pan...apresúrate

-¿Que si ya me arrepentí y no quiero ir?

-No seas así Pan, Bra trabajo mucho para este viaje como para que lo arruines

-Ustedes fueron las que empezaron a meterme la duda ahora enfrenten las consecuencias

-Que tu mente sea muy sucia es otra cosa

-Bueno, bueno ya salgo—salió del cuarto vestida con un short de mezclilla negra corto, ombliguera blanca sin mangas, tenis negros sin calcetas

-Te ves bien Pan

-Si, vas a dejar a Trunks sin aliento

-¡Chicas! dejen eso ya de una buena vez

-Vamonos ya deben estar esperándonos

* * *

-Ya saben tárdense todo el tiempo que quieran

-Perdona Goten es que alguien no se decidía si venir o no ¿verdad?

-Bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí...no es así Trunks?

-Si de verdad que se tardan

-Chistoso hermanito mejor apurémonos

-Vamos

Tomaron un taxi rumbo a una de las tantas playas de ese lugar ya ahí se quitaron la ropa y se quedaron en traje de baño, el de Bra era un bikini rojo, el de Marron uno rosa y el de Pan negro, Goten uno verde y Trunks uno azul oscuro

-¡Vamos chicos a divertirnos!

-Vamos

Continuara...

**Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes y un poco más largos**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos y abrazos a todos los que leen este fic**

**marpesa fane-li: muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, ese tipo de comentarios son los que me animan a continuar, prometo actualizar mas seguido, gracias por todo y espero que esta cap. también haya sido de tu agrado**


	5. Te amo

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Se que me van a matar por esto, pero aquí es el desenlace de las vacaciones, se que apenas empezaron en el cap. anterior pero vienen cosas mas interesantes lo prometo y en verdad lo siento!!! pero mi cerebro esta medio seco y tengo varias cosas en la escuela, verán voy a entrar a la prepa y tengo que ver todas esas (+?'¿¡) cosas¡como sea!...**

**El capítulo que viene va a ser un poco más interesante, en este voy a relatar los últimos dos días de vacaciones, el primero es la cena y el segundo el viaje de regreso a Japón**

**Ahora si, a la historia!**

**Capitulo V: Te amo**

-Recuerden que hoy es la cena en el salón, tienen que ir bien vestidos

-¿De traje?

-Exacto

-Pero yo no traje

-Yo tampoco

-Si serán si fue lo primero que les dije

-Pues que los compren aquí Bra y ya

-Si claro Pan como es tan fácil

-Tío si no fueras tan distraído hubieras escuchado desde un principio

-Ya, no peleen, aún les queda todo este día

-Adiós

-Marron tu si traes traje verdad?

-Claro

-Por que el atolondrado de mi tío no, y tampoco Trunks

-Si no a Trunks no le dices atolondrado verdad?

-No te ofendas Bra, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Bueno sí, ahora hay que empezar a ver como nos vamos a arreglar, tenemos que vernos muy bien para los chicos

-Claaaaro

-Ni digas Pan ¿no me digas que no te quieres ver bien para Trunks?

-Marron no digas esas cosas—un poco sonrojada

* * *

-Muy bien y ahora que?

-De que?

-Como que compramos?

-No lo se, tu conoces a Bra es tu hermana cual es su gusto?

-Yo que se, tú eres su novio tu la conoces mejor que yo

-Nunca me detuve a preguntarle como le gustaban los trajes ni nada

-Una vez la oí decir que le gustaba como te veías de blanco

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

-Pues ya esta ¡un traje blanco para mi!

-Y yo que? estoy pintado?

-Pues no se...azul claro? combinaría con tus ojos

-No quiero que todos me noten ok?

-Morado? combina con tu cabello

-N-no lo creo

-Negro?

-Supongo

-Tanto para llegar al color tradicional?

-Como sea—rodando los ojos—hay que comprarlos, ponérnoslos y ya

-Bien bien

* * *

-Bra de que color es tu vestido?

-Rosa y el tuyo?

-Entre fucsia y rojo, el tuyo Pan?

-No se

-Como que no sabes? lo compraste no?

-Si lo compre pero de tantos que Bra me obligo a probarme ese día ya no supe ni cual me compre al final

-Cuantos hiciste que se probara?

-No recuerdo, es que ella no se decidía y yo tampoco pero si mal no recuerdo es azul

-Escogiste el azul? no esta mal

-Vamos al cuarto y me los enseñan

-Si...

* * *

-¿Que mas tenemos que comprar?

-Corbatas, zapatos, las camisas

-Vamos

-Zapatos??

-Negros

-Corbata??

-Esa es a tu gusto, yo la quiero dorada

-Yo no se, supongo que negra

-Camisas??

-Yo blanca

-Yo también, mira si no sabía que fuera tan bueno en esto de combinar

-Ni yo

-Como crees que vayan las chicas?

-No lo se, mi hermana no te dijo?

-Supongo que sí pero no le hice mucho caso

-Y luego dices que por que se enoja contigo

-Haber si me dices lo mismo cuándo tengas novia eh?

-Falta mucho para eso

-Que paso con...

-Nada, ya nada

-Bueno pues eso es algo bueno creo yo, si ya esta libre por que no le dices nada a Pan?

-De que?

-Ya sabes de que Trunka no te hagas

-Como crees que yo voy a hacer eso? imagínate como lo tomaría

-Si es como me lo imagino pues va a resultar muy bien pero falta que tú te decidas a hacerlo

-No lo voy a hacer, nunca encontraría un momento adecuado

-Hoy en la noche sería un momento adecuado, cenamos luego te la llevas a la playa, le dices y ya, viven felices por siempre "_and they live happily ever after"_

-Claro que no Goten...bueno no es que no quiera si no que...lo otro aún no esta acabado

-Te refieres a que...

-Si...

* * *

-Tu vestido es muy lindo marron

-Gracias

Entre fucsia y rojo, con un tirante, con adornos color tornasol en la falda, hacía juego con un par de aretes plateados terminados en tres gotas y collar de plata con una gota al final de este, zapatillas rojas con tacón medio

-El tuyo Bra también es lindo

-Gracias

Rosa claro, diferentes largos el mas corto abajo de la cadera y el mas largo a tres cuartos de la pierna, sin mangas, escote poco profundo, una gargantilla de oro y pulseras del mismo material, sandalias rosas de tacón delgado

-Y mira este es el de Pan

-Oye esta lindo

-Ves Pan? no soy la única que piensa lo mismo

-Yo no dije lo contrario

Sin mangas, azul claro con adornos en tonos más fuertes, arriba de la rodilla, dos semi mangas en tela azul semitransparente (valga la redundancia) a partir de los codos, zapatillas azules con tacón medio

-Te vas a ver muy bien Pan

-Como sea

-Claro, pues empecemos a arreglarnos

Así la noche llegó y Goten y Trunks esperaban impacientes en la puerta del hotel

-Cuánto se pueden tardar en arreglarse, digo es solo un vestido, maquillaje y peinado, hasta yo estuve listo en menos de dos horas y ellas ya llevan cuatro

-Si ya sabes que Bra es así por que te enojas?

-De Bra y de Marron lo entiendo pero de mi sobrina??

-De hecho hace como una hora la vi salir pero Bra la regreso

-Eso lo explica, de seguro ella la esta arreglando

-Tienes razón ya se tardaron mucho

-Que delicados son los nenes, no pueden esperar

-Ni por que su novia se esta arreglando

Se voltearon para encontrar a Marron y Bra, Marron llevaba su cabello suelto y con algunos brillos, pestañas enchinadas, sombra roja clara y labial rojo, Bra se había hecho una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos, sombra rosa con brillos, labial rosa oscuro y pestañan enchinadas

-Pues valió la pena la espera, te ves muy bien Bra—jalándola de la cintura y dándole un beso—muy muy bien, tu también Marron

-Gracias...Pan...donde estas??

-Ya voy, se me había olvidado el celular

Apareciendo con su vestido azul, peinada de media cola con algunos mechones ondulados y brillos e sus hombros y antebrazos, solamente brillo en los labios, sombra rosa y las pestañas enchinadas

-Te ves bien sobrina

-Gracias veo que el trabajo de tu novia y Marron si valió la pena

-Si, verdad Trunks?...Trunka?

-Si...te ves muy bien

Pan se sonrojo un poco, y Trunks no la dejaba de ver, eso obviamente no ayudaba a la temperatura de su cuerpo. Llegaron a un elegante restaurante, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

-La comida esta muy rica

-Es verdad

-Voy a salir un momento chicos, regreso en seguida—dirigiéndose a un balcón cercano a su mesa. En cuanto salió todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacía Trunks que solo se quedo igual

-Que??

-Hermanito esta es una ocasión especial solo dile lo que sientes y ya!

-No puedo salir y...'Hey Pan sabes? me gustas mucho que te parece si empezamos a salir?'

-No, bueno así como así no pero ya sabrás como

-Vamos Trunks tu eres muy bueno en eso

-Bueno pues intentémoslo—parándose en la misma dirección que Pan, a unos cuántos pasos se volteo dispuesto a regresar pero siendo detenido por tres miradas acusadoras—esta bien ya voy!

Salió y la encontró de espaldas, se veía tan bonita en ese vestido, esa era otra faceta que prácticamente nunca se veía de Pan, ella con vestido? eso era de fotografía, estaba viendo hacía la luna...la luna eso le recordaba algo...

-Yue...

-Perdón?

-Yue...significa "luna" en chino, me gusta ese nombre sabes?

-Es muy hermoso

-Lo se, así me gustaría ponerle a mi primera hija

-En serio? y si fuera barón?

-No lo se, imagino que ese dejaría que mi esposa se lo pusiera, el que ella escogiera estaría bien

-Que bien...—dándose la vuelta aún admirando el paisaje

-Pan yo...quería decirte algo

-Dime...soy toda oídos

-Yo...bueno es que...es un poco difícil

-Solo dilo

-Es que mira, me gusta esta chica pero no se si yo le gusto a ella y además no se si decirle o no

-Pues...yo digo que solo deberías decirle y esperar a ver su reacción

-Y que si ella no siente lo mismo??

-Pues...es mejor haberte arriesgado que habértelo guardado no crees?

-Supongo

-Si...

-Bueno voy adentro...—no sentía la seguridad suficiente para decírselo, entró de nueva cuenta y se sentó

-¿Que paso?

-¿Te rechazo?

-No se lo dije

-Vamos Trunks por que no??

-No me siento seguro que si ella no siente lo mismo? voy a arruinar nuestra amistad y voy a quedar como un tonto

-Despeja esa dudas hermano estoy seguro de que Pan se siente igual y si no pues nada va a cambiar entre ustedes

-Entonces??

-Entonces apúrate, nosotros ya nos vamos así que se quedan solos

-Adiós Trunks

-Adiós hermanito

Se quedo sentado y echo la cabeza para atrás aún meditando sobre si lo hacía o no, cuándo sintió que alguien le tocaba la frente...

-Hola Pan

-Hola y...los demás??

-Se acaban de ir pero yo decidí esperarte

-Gracias es muy dulce ¿nos vamos?

-Claro...

Iban caminando lado a lado, en un momento Trunks tomo la mano de Pan, ella sonrió y lo vio cuestionantemente

-¿Que dices si me acompañas a la playa un rato?

-Seguro no creo que nos extrañen

-Ni yo

-Lo que intento decir es que...nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos buenos amigos y a pesar de la diferencia de edad yo siento que eso no importa mucho dado que...pues bueno como decirlo...tu me gustas y mucho Pan...te amo

Abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero no era necesario o si? se le quedo viendo esperando por su reacción. Ella se había quedado sin palabras¡guau! nunca esperó que se lo dijera, ella sentía lo mismo sin embargo nunca espero que fuera correspondida pero así era y estaba frente a ella...

-Yo también...tú también me gustas mucho Trunks...yo también te amo

Le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le dio un tímido beso, se profundizo un poco y después se separaron, ambos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos

-Deberíamos irnos, ya estuvimos afuera mucho tiempo

-Es verdad

Ya en el hotel se separaron...

-Que paso?

-Te dijo algo?

-Chicas...

-Pan!!

-Ya...

-Ya que?? oh no me digas que...

-Si...

-Aaahhh!!

-¡Que emoción! me alegro por ti Pan

-Gracias

* * *

-Que onda hermano, que paso?...traes brillo en la boca?

-Ah si? no me había dado cuenta—limpiándose la boca con el puño de la camisa—tengo sueño ya me voy a dormir

-Oh no! tu no te duermes hasta que me digas que paso con Pan

-Nada que no haya tenido que pasar

-Entonces si le dijiste?

-Sí

-Que bien por ti pero y que paso con...

-Goten estoy feliz no arruines mi momento ok?

-Ok ok

Ambos saiyas durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin se habían declarado su amor y estaban muy contentos y orgullosos de eso. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para regresar a Japón, estaban tristes pero al mismo tiempo ansiosos de regresar a sus respectivas casas con sus familias, en cuánto Trunks vio a Pan, la tomo por la cintura y le dio u beso, así se fueron todo el camino al aeropuerto donde por supuesto en el avión se sentaron juntos, al llegar a Japón era de noche y Trunks se separó del grupo llevándose a Bra con el

-Ey que te pasa?!

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Claro

-Habla a casa de Pan y di que se va a quedar contigo solo esta noche

-¿Por que adonde va a ir?

-A ningún lado solo diles eso a sus padres

-Muy bien Trunki, trátala bien eh?—viéndolo pícaramente

-Como sea—yendo donde Pan—hey me acompañas un rato?

-Claro...exactamente a donde?

-Vamos a mi departamento

-Claro...

Continuara...

**OMG!! no pensé que fuera a terminar este capítulo enserio!! ya tengo el resto de la historia que por cierto ya la subí, la termine hace años pero por este pequeño capítulo (que era la unión) no lo podía hacer**

**Bueno mucha gracias a todos por haberse esperado tanto tiempo ok? otra vez gracias...y lamento si este capítulo es un total fracaso ¡sorry!**

**Bye bye**

**Clau**

**xoxo**


	6. El gran paso

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Hola, este cap. es como el "climax" de la historia**

**Capítulo VI: El gran paso**

Entraron silenciosamente al departamento, Trunks sabía lo que quería y Pan sabía lo que el quería sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no

Se lo que va a pasar pero no estoy segura, estoy nerviosa pero a la vez quiero y más si es con el...yo lo amo

No se si debo seguir con lo que tengo planeado¿y si ella no quiere? si no quiere no la voy a obligar

Quiero pero no se si es correcto después de todo es mayor que yo y...

La amo pero es menor que yo, si la lastimo o le hago daño de alguna manera, no me lo perdonaría...

Es tan difícil de explicar, tan complicado, quisiera estar cerca de ti sin tener todos los prejuicios que conlleva nuestra relación

Es tan difícil de entender a la gente, no se que pensar, quizás debería simplemente olvidar todo lo que planeo y decir que te traje por otra cosa

Pero te amo Trunks, me gustaría poder decírtelo cada vez que lo siento

Te amo Pan...cuanto valor se necesita para pronunciar estas palabras...

Esto puede ser simple, tan solo mentirte y decir que no quiero nada contigo¿Qué hago?, debería simplemente renunciar a entender

De verdad no se que hacer, debería aceptar todo lo que pasa o aún más simple: renunciar a ti

Trunks...te amo

Pequeña...te amo

Pan se volteo encontrándose de frente con Trunks, tenía una mirada intensa y dudativa en su rostro

¡Estaba decido! ella daría el primer paso para lograr así despejarle todas sus dudas, no estaba segura pero...cerro los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y cuándo los abrió ahí seguía el con su mirada puesta en ella así que le dedico su mejor sonrisa

Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lentamente se acerco a su oído y le susurro un leve: "Vamos"

Para Trunks eso fue una respuesta afirmativa entonces la cargo en brazos rumbo a su cuarto mientras la seguía besando, una vez ahí la deposito en la cama y se perdió en su mirada oscura, como la noche, luego preguntó:

-¿Estas segura pequeña?

-Si, muy segura

Comenzaron a besarse lenta y cariñosamente, después Pan abrió su boca invitando a que la exploraran cosa que Trunks acepto con gusto y comenzaron a explorar cada parte de la boca del otro, ambos inseguros, uno inexperto y el otro no sabía si era lo correcto, una vez que se convenció de que estaba bien...

Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a bajar lentamente a su cuello provocándole suspiros mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda, Trunks lentamente bajo a su pecho acariciándolo sobre la ropa, introdujo la lengua en su playera y debajo del sostén provocándole muchos más suspiros

Subió nuevamente a su boca y el roce de sus labios se convirtió en un beso que instante a instante se profundizo volviéndose cada vez más apasionado y hasta cierto punto salvaje, Trunks la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndole hacia sí y Pan lo abrazo por el cuello subiendo sus manos a su cabello

A través de la ventana se sintió una brisa refrescante que cerro la puerta, dejándolos aislados, sumidos en su mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, sin los prejuicios de la familia o las edades, las dudas, solo ellos dos amándose

Pan bajo sus manos al cuello de Trunks, a sus hombros, a su espalda para posarse por ultimo en su pecho, con delicadeza comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta provocándole con cada rocé una y mil emociones, al terminar se separaron

Ella se levantó para quedar sentada frente a el, con sumo cuidado consiguió que la camisa cayera dejando al descubierto su torso fortalecido por los entrenamientos

Trunks por su parte volvió al cuello de Pan juguetonamente mientras pasaba su mano derecha a su pecho para deshacerse de la blusa, solo desabrocho una parte haciendo que sus hombros quedaran al descubierto lo que aprovecho para besarlos tiernamente Pan dejo escapar un suspiro se sentía tan bien sentir sus labios sobre su piel

La respiración de Pan se acelero, se saco las mangas de la blusa de modo que su abdomen quedara completamente descubierto, se sonrojo al ver como Trunks la observaba quien sonrío al saber que eso lo provoco el, Pan poso sus manos en el pecho desnudo y comenzó a acariciarlo al momento que este se estremeció, después bajo sus besos al mismo donde lo beso y acaricio por largo rato, se acerco a los labios de Trunks apresándolos con algo de urgencia a lo que el no se rehúso y la beso de igual forma

La recostó nuevamente y le bajo la falda besándole y acariciándole las piernas en su recorrido ahora las únicas prendas que cubren a Pan son las de su ropa interior la mano derecha de Trunks bajó hasta su pierna izquierda Pan abrió sus ojos que mantenía cerrados y de su garganta salió un gemido que no pudo reprimir mientras Trunks acariciaba por encima de la ropa interior su parte intima

Con su boca bajo un tirante del sostén y lentamente bajo el otro, Pan lo encontró mu excitante y que decir de cuándo se lo quito por completo dejando ver el pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente, beso lentamente los senos de Pan para después acariciarlos lenta y delicadamente, se acerco a su oído para decirle: TE AMO PEQUEÑA

Las manos de Pan llegaron a su cinturón desabrochándolo prosiguió con el botón del pantalón y se detuvo súbitamente no estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Trunks se da cuenta y le sonríe proporcionándole seguridad para después despojarse el mismo de las prendas restantes de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla

La mano que le queda libre la mete en la pantaleta acariciando la parte trasera para después quitársela, Pan sentía arder esa parte de su cuerpo, nunca había sentido lo que era el placer y que mejor que sentirlo con aquel a quien tú amas

Se levantó un poco para poder admirarla, en verdad era perfecta

-Eres perfecta...te amo

-Trunks...—desvió la mirada avergonzada—y-yo también te amo

Volvió a inclinarse para alcanzar sus labios, Pan lo acariciaba hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaban, se estremece con las caricias que le dan y un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas se ve aún más guapo de lo que es, al igual que el le susurra: TE AMO

Trunks se detiene a observar los ojos de su amada como al principio: pidiendo autorización de dar el siguiente paso a lo que ella le da una vez más su mejor sonrisa pero a la vez empieza a sentir miedo y un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo, Trunks se da cuenta y le susurra que la ama con locura intenta relajarse ya que sabe perfectamente que el no la lastimaría nunca

El punto culminante llegó Pan siente su peso sobre ella, Trunks comienza a penetrarla lentamente, primero ambos sienten mucho placer y deleite, solo sentir que entra lentamente en ella es muy placentero pero cuándo llega a su himen y comienza a golpearlo ella lo siente y lo abraza por el cuello con fuerza enterrando sus uñas ligeramente en su espalda, aprieta los ojos y eleva un poco su espalda Trunks lo nota y la abraza entiende lo que sucede y le pregunta si esta bien en respuesta Pan aprisiona sus labios, ahora más despacio continua con su labor dando un golpe más fuerte logra romperlo

Pan le muerde el labio inferior y aprieta sus ojos pero aún así se escapan un par de lagrimas, es una sensación algo dolorosa pero única, sin igual, Trunks la besa y una de sus manos llega a su pecho y lo acaricia prosiguiendo a besarlo tiernamente eso le da tranquilidad y empieza a relajarse y logra susurrarle que lo ama con locura también

Le responde lo mismo, las embestidas son cada vez más rápida y fuertes ambos gimen y gritan de placer la primera en llegar al orgasmo es Pan tanto es el placer que siente que unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos pero ahora no son de dolor si no de placer y poco después el eyacula dentro de ella signo de lo bien que se sintió, sin embargo aún deseaba dar y recibir placer así que fue besando y lamiendo todo el cuerpo de Pan hasta llegar a su objetivo: la vagina

Lentamente introdujo su cabeza en la entrepierna, primero la beso sintiendo como esta se contraía y como Pan temblaba del deseo

-¡¡Tru...Trunks...por...favor...para!!

Temblaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás demostrando como se sentía, pero también se tapa la boca tratando de apagar algunos gemidos en señal de vergüenza

Después comenzó a lamer y succionar de ella salió un liquido que le gusto mucho, mordía y succionaba constantemente su clítoris, así continuo un rato dando placer y deleitándose con los constantes gemidos de Pan que a causa del juego que Trunks hacia en su vagina llegó a un nuevo orgasmo

-¡Ah¡Trunks...!

Se incorporo lentamente hasta poder ver los ojos de Pan, en ellos había un brillo especial, seductor y pícaro, respiraba entrecortadamente

-¿Te ha gustado pequeña?

-Trunks...—a pesar de ser de noche la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver a Trunks el sonrojo de su cara, se veía hermosa así

Unieron sus bocas en un profundo y apasionado beso, una vez más Trunks se puso encima de ella y la penetro, esta vez fue más fácil y excitante, ambos se movían casi al mismo ritmo, Trunks la guiaba

Cansados se dejaron caer en la cama, Trunks salió de ella mientras Pan se recostaba sobre su pecho, cansada pero contenta...a los pocos momentos se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Trunks acariciaba su espalda formando extrañas figuras en ella, feliz pero de un momento a otro en su rostro se mostró tristeza y remordimiento justo antes de abrazar a Pan y dormirse junto con ella

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todos, este cap. es corto pero es una parte muy importante en la historia ya verán por que**

**¿Por qué Trunks se puso triste?**

**¿Qué estará pasando?**

**¿Qué pasará con ellos después?**

**Además tengan un poco de consideración es mi primer lemon ok?**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo bye, bye...**

**Clau**

**xoxo**


	7. EUA

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, sin embargo es muy importante para esta historia**

**Capitulo VII: **

Acariciaba el cabello negro que caía sobre su pecho luego la mejilla y de regreso, su rostro reflejaba una enorme felicidad y como no, por fin tenía a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, lamentablemente eso no duraría para siempre, tal vez había sido un error, tal vez Goten tenía razón, tal vez...aún quedaba tiempo para remediarlo además Pan entendería ¿no? pero de todos modos...

Por eso mismo Goten le dijo que no se involucrara sentimentalmente con ella, no se lo merecía

-Pequeña...esto no debió pasar...tengo que decírtelo de inmediato¿Pero como lo hago? esto es tan difícil...cuando te lo diga no se que vayas a pensar de mi, yo se que tu vas a entender pero aún así no podremos estar juntos a menos que...Pan...Pan—comenzó a moverla—despierta pequeña

-Mmm...

-Vamos despierta

-Mmmm...

Despertó y miró en todas direcciones hasta que levanto la cabeza y vio una mirada azul, en ese momento recordó todo lo ocurrido, al hacerlo se sonrojo completamente

-Ehm...

-Buenos días

-Buenos...dí-días

-Te ves bonita de rojo

-¡Trunks!

-Tranquila ¿Cómo amaneciste Panny?

-Bien y tu?

-Igual...

Ahora era cuando su papel comenzaba, le dolería mucho pero sería lo mejor para ambos, al principió se había prometido que no la lastimaría ni física ni emocionalmente pero no encontraba otra solución

-Si, a pesar de ser tu primera vez no lo hiciste mal

-¿No lo hice mal?

-Si, note que era tu primera vez pero te digo no lo hiciste tan mal como me lo imaginaba

Se levanto de golpe cubriéndose con la sabana, eso no era lo que ella había esperado¿Cómo quería que fuera buena si era su primera vez?

-¡¿Qué no lo hice mal?! Pues que querías ¡¿Qué fuera una experta en el tema?!

-Ya te dije y será mejor que te vistas tus padres saben que llegabas ayer pero no te preocupes Bra les dijo que te quedaste con ella

-¿Qué te pasa Trunks?—dijo mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-Nada—se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, se puso los boxers y camino hacía la salida de la habitación—ya vístete, te dejo a solas no te quiero ver así otra vez

-¿Entonces lo que me decías mientras hacíamos el amor fue mentira?

-Eso no fue hacer el amor, fue solo sexo ¿Ok?

-¿Sexo?

-Ya vístete Pan

-Trunks pero... ¡Eres un maldito!

Salió dejando a Pan llorando en la cama, nada de eso era cierto, le había encantado verla de esa manera, había logrado sacarle su lado sensual, él sabía que era su primera vez pero aún así le gustó mucho

Solo entro a la habitación una vez que sintió desaparecer el ki de Pan, miró a la cama ya dos veces en la que dormía acompañado y de la misma persona, prepararía su maleta de todos modos en un mes se iría junto con Goten

Después de todo el tenía razón no debió decirle nada sobre como se sentía, mucho menos hacerle lo que le hizo, o debió contarle todo antes de que llegara a mayores nuevamente se iba a otro viaje de negocios a EU aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría lejos de Japón

Le hubiera dicho antes ahora solo pensaría que la había tomado como un pasatiempo pero estaría mucho tiempo lejos de Japón y no funcionaría, además quedaban los padres otro gran obstáculo mas que nada los de ella

Tal vez sería más de un año tal vez dos, viaje de negocios o no esperaba que en ese tiempo Pan encontrara alguien que la valorara y amara como se merecía mientras empacaba en su mente se seguían repitiendo las imágenes vividas con Pan

En lo que tendía la cama encontró un medallón en formas de P y S, estaban unidas formando un bonito dije, era de tres oros en su mayoría era oro blanco, su favorito y ahora recordaba que significaban: Pan Son

Se lo había visto en repetidas ocasiones seguramente se le había caído ¿y si se lo quedaba? sería un buen recuerdo d ella, pero no era correcto, después de todo su abuelo Satán se lo había regalado debía ser especial¿Pero como regresárselo? ahora no creía que le quisiera ver la cara, le diría a Bra que se lo regresara ahora tenía que hablar con Goten

* * *

Era un maldito, un mal nacido ¿Como se había atrevido a hacerle algo de ese tipo? hacerla creer algo que no era verdad, se detuvo a sentarse un momento en el parque, estaba adolorida, había escuchado que eso pasaba la primera vez

La primera vez...también decían que era algo especial y lo hubiera sido si no le hubiera dicho tantas cosas, lloro y lloro, sentía tanto coraje hacia Trunks pero también hacía ella de todos modos ella era la que se había dejado engañar

Todas las cosas que le había dicho mientras hacían el amor, pura mentira que ilusa al creer todo eso, solo la había utilizado para divertirse un rato después de todo el era mayor que ella era lógico que tuviera otras ideas

-¿Pan?

-B-bra ¿Como estas?—secándose las lagrimas

-Bien voy rumbo al centro comercial ¿Quieres venir?

-No estoy de humor, además estoy adolorida

-¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que me dijo anoche?—la miro de forma picara y curiosa

-¿?

-Si, bueno es que Trunks me dijo que hablara a tu casa para decir que te quedarías conmigo ¿Qué paso?

-¡No me recuerdes a ese idiota!—voló a toda velocidad, solo quería llegar a su casa y olvidar todo

-¡Pan¡Pan¿Qué le pasa? algo tiene y Trunks tuvo que ver

Alzo el vuelo, después de todo Pan era su mejor amiga y le preocupaba cuándo se ponía así y no le contaba por que, en definitivo algo paso en ese apartamento, cuándo Trunks le llamo de inmediato pensó que pasarían la noche juntos

Era lógico, se gustaban, mentalmente analizo los hechos: esa última noche en Hawai habían estado muy juntos y acaramelados, luego Pan no había querido que la acompañara a su casa y luego Trunks le llamo pidiendo que llamara a su casa para decir que se quedaría con ella

Llego al departamento, toco...espero y espero hasta que le abrió, sin esperar a que se lo permitiera paso...nunca la había visto tan enojada, debió haber pasado algo grave

-Claro pasa es tu casa

-Deja tu sarcasmo por un momento quieres

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que paso anoche?

-No es de tu incumbencia hermanita

-Creo que si¿sabes a quien me encontré llorando en el parque?

-Lo que pase en tu vida no me importa yo si respeto tu privacidad

-Creo que si por que fue...Pan

-Y que con eso

-Pues según recuerdo ella salió de aquí entonces por lo que este así tú debes saber que es

-Ya te dije que no te incumbe

-Si me incumbe ella es mi mejor amiga y estoy preocupada

-Lo que haya pasado no te lo voy a contar a ti y si la vuelves a ver dale esto por favor—extendiéndole la mano con el dije

-¿Qué haces tu con ese dije?

-Se le olvido y te pido que se lo des solamente

-Dáselo tú

-Bra, de buena manera te digo que se lo des

-Dáselo tú, si no paso nada se lo puedes personalmente

-Bra si no quieres que me enoje solo dáselo y no hagas más preguntas que no te incumben—Bra lo dejo por la paz ya que de la cabeza los cabellos lilas comenzaban a tornarse dorados, sabía la fuerza de su hermano y no quería enfrentarlo enojado

-Como sea, solo te digo que para Pan su primera vez...bueno no solo para ella para todas las mujeres la primera vez debe ser especial y donde me llegue a enterar que la hiciste sufrir no te la vas a acabar

-Como si tú me pudieras hacer algo, ni siquiera entrenas

-No cuándo tu me ves, soy más fuerte de lo crees Trunki

Dicho eso salió dando un portazo ahora debía ver a Pan, ya debió haber llegado a su casa, si Trunks no le decía nada ella si después de todo por eso eran amigas para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas

Pero mejor llegaría después necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas...

* * *

Pan llegó en pocos momentos a su casa sin embargo se fue directamente a su cuarto dejando muy desconcertada a su mamá que prefirió dejarla sola

Eso era lo que necesitaba, se sentía mal, usada, traicionada, nada más que desprecio y odio hacía sí misma por que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho lo seguía amando ¡Era un tonta!

Camino hacía la ventana de su cuarto intentando olvidarlo más no pudo si no que lo recordó más, el cielo, azul como sus ojos, esos ojos que una vez la vieron con "amor" y al siguiente minuto la habían traicionado y utilizado como un juego simplemente

Entró nuevamente a su cuarto se acostó en la cama abrazando una almohada y entre lagrimas de odio hacia Trunks: el hombre que la hizo mujer, con ese pensamiento cayó profundamente dormida

-Hola Videl ¿esta Pan?

-Si¿tu sabes que le pasa?

-Por que?

-Llego llorando hace una hora y se encerró en su cuarto ¿paso algo anoche?

-No te preocupes por eso vine ¿me podrías dar una pastilla para el dolor?

-Claro pero...te sientes bien si quieres llamo a Bulma

-No, no estoy bien

-Bien ¿que tipo de dolor?

-Uhm... _como se le dice a ese dolor... ¿Dolor post-primera vez? no, no creo mmm... ¿cólicos?_

-Pues no se tu

-Si para los cólicos

-Esto te ayudara

-Gracias

Siempre le gustó la casa de Pan, tenía muchos cuadros y figuras muy grandes y lindos en especial el recibidor, cuándo estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación sintió su ki algo elevado, se sentía dolor y tristeza en el, llamo a la puerta

-Pan...

-Mamá ya te dije que no tengo nada ¡vete!

-Pan soy Bra abre la puerta por favor

-¿Bra?...pasa

-Gracias...toma te calmara el dolor

-¿Cuál dolor?—tratando de formar una sonrisa

-Yo se que te duele tu cuerpo y se como se siente tomate esta pastilla

-Gracias...—con algo de duda la tomo—entonces ya sabes que pasó ¿no?

-Si...no me dijo pero lo imagine

-¿Quién¿a donde fuiste?

-Estuve con mi hermano y...

-Oye ya no me recuerdes

-Pan tienes que hablar no es bueno que te lo quedes

-Es que...no se yo me imaginaba otra cosa y...

-Pues que te hizo mi hermano

-No es que me hizo si no que me dijo

-Que te dijo...

-No quiero hablar al respecto Bra

-Pero tienes que...

-Me dijo que...que para ser mi primera vez no había estado mal, mejor de lo que esperaba y que no me quería volver a ver así y no fue solo eso si no como me lo dijo, la forma, el tono

-¡Es un idiota! como pudo hacerte eso, deja que lo vuelva a ver, no se la va a acabar conmigo

-Ya no hay nada que hacer lo hecho, hecho esta

-Se supone que debía ser especial

-Y si fue especial el problema fue cuándo me despertó fue cuándo me lo dijo pero no importa, no hay problema no pasó nada—tratando de convencerla

-No convences a nadie además no digas eso que si paso algo...

-Ya te dije no lo puedo remediar

-Ya no lo quieres volver a ver supongo

-Supones bien

-Creo que se te va a cumplir

-¿?

-Lo que pasa es que se va en un mes a EU junto con Goten

-Entonces eso fue, solo una aventura antes de irse, fui una tonta

-También me dijo que te diera esto

-Mi dije, con razón no lo encontraba

-Esta muy bonito quien te lo dio

-Mi abuelo Satán

-Bien, solo vine a eso

-Gracias, luego voy a verte

-OK

**Capsule Corp.**

**Tres semanas después**

-Hola Bulma vengo a ver a Bra

-Ahorita no esta, salio con Goten como se va en una semana dice que va a aprovechar para estar con el

-También venía a ver si puedo estar un rato en la cámara de gravedad

-Seguro adelante

-Gracias

-¿Y ahora que te dio por entrenar?

-No se por que pero últimamente tengo mucho coraje y mi papá dijo que podría ser una forma de sacarlo

-Ya veo, bueno te dejo cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina

-Gracias

Si sabía por que tenía tanto coraje pero no se lo diría, además hace mucho que no entrenaba, le dijo que la iría a ver y cumplió ya no había sentido dolor solo de vez en cuando unas punzadas en su vientre pero no les tomo importancia

Además tenía ascos y casi no comía por lo mismo, suponía que había sido la pastilla, quien sabe de cual le habría dado Bra, comenzó a dar patadas y golpes primero lentamente y luego más rápido

Lanzaba bolas de energía, todas cargadas de resentimiento, odio, dolor y todo dirigido a la misma persona, una cosa buena de eso había sido el que ya se podía convertir en súper saiyajin, tenían razón se necesitaba mucha energía y propósito definido para poderse convertir

De un momento a otro su ki exploto logrando la transformación, continúo dando patadas y golpes, hasta que mientras estaba en el aire dio una patada y sintió un calambre muy fuerte que atravesaba su vientre, bajo y se arrodillo del dolor después se desmayo

* * *

-¡Trunks! hijo como estas

-Bien mamá

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Solo saludar

-Pasa, pasa

-Estas sola ¿verdad?

-No en realidad, Bra salió con Goten y tu padre no se donde esta

-No cambia—se percató cuándo el ki de Pan exploto y de repente se apagaba hasta volverse muy, muy débil—mamá Pan...no esta aquí o si esta, no, no puede estar ¿verdad?

-De hecho si y esta en la cámara de gravedad

-Creo que no esta bien...

De inmediato empezó a ir hacía la cámara de gravedad, sin embargo al estar frente a esta dudo, desde ese día no la había visto, ni siquiera en la empresa ¿y si simplemente ella había desaparecido su ki?

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Nada...—giro la perilla y entro, vio todo en orden solo algunas cosas fuera de lugar y otros aparatos para entrenar destruidos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando

-¡¿Pan¿Que te paso?—la zarandeo un poco—mamá Pan se desmayo

-Llévala al laboratorio Trunks

-Si

Entró al laboratorio de su madre y la coloco en una camilla mientras ella llegaba con instrumentos para revisarla

-No entiendo, cuándo llego estaba bien

-¿Por que quiso entrenar?

-Me dijo que tenía mucho coraje guardado y que Gohan le aconsejo entrenar para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro

-Coraje...

Se sintió culpable ya que el sabía que el era el causante de ese coraje y con justa razón, solo esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado por entrenar de esa manera

-Esta bien no te preocupes, vengo en un momento

-Yo la cuido en lo que vienes

Se veía tan frágil e indefensa en la camilla, como era posible que hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla tanto, una simple frase hizo más que mil acciones, acarició su mejilla y el resto de la cara, en ese instante ella despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el laboratorio de mi madre—retirando la mano

-¿Qué hago aquí? y ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-Tranquila, cuándo llegue sentí tu ki muy alto y luego debilitarse por eso fuimos a ver que te pasaba, mi madre viene en un momento

-Ah ehm...gracias...supongo

-¿Pan por que entrenabas?

-Para pasar el tiempo, además a ti que—se bajo bruscamente de la camilla, cuando toco el piso su vista se nublo y se fue para atrás cayendo en los brazos de Trunks

-Te esforzaste demasiado, no lo hagas

-Yo...—se sonrojo ligeramente por la cercanía, miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, recuerdos al principió agradables y después odio y más odio hacia la persona que tenía enfrente—no necesito tu ayuda

-Siéntate y espera a que venga mi madre—extrañado por su actitud—no te esfuerces, descansa te sentirás mejor

-Será lo mejor... ¿por que me ves así?

-¿Así como?

-Te me quedaste viendo y la verdad es incomodo—desviando la mirada y abrazándose a si misma

-¿Por qué te incomoda¿qué te he hecho?

Pregunta incorrecta...

-¿Qué me has hecho?!! te parece poco que...me...hayas...—una vez más se fue de espaldas y una vez más Trunks la sujeto justo a tiempo

-Su...suéltame!!—parándose sola—no me toques!!

-Pan yo...respecto a lo de...

-Ya vine hijo...Pan que bueno que ya te despertaste

-Si gracias, me tengo que ir le dices a Bra que vine por favor

-Pan necesito hablar contigo, no te preocupes estas bien pero necesito hablarte ahora

-No puede ser en otro momento es que... ¡bien! al fin hoy no trabajo

-Yo me voy mamá, nos vemos luego Pan

-Hasta luego hijo, Pan ¿que paso en la cámara de gravedad?

-Estaba entrenando, después me convertí en súper saiyajin y mientras daba una patada sentí un calambre en mi vientre me dolió mucho y luego desperté aquí

-Ya veo¿te había dolido antes?

-No...—mintió

-Bueno solo relájate y reposa llamare a tus padres para que vengan por ti, no es recomendable que vueles en estos momentos

-De acuerdo...los esperaré en la sala—salió rumbo a la sala, en verdad se sentía mal—me duele—se sobaba su vientre, aún le dolía

-¿De que hablas Pan?

-Nada que te interese Trunks—aún con las manos en su vientre

-¿Te duele?—puso su mano sobre las de ella provocándole un escalofrío y un ligero temblor

-No...—se hizo hacía atrás—estoy bien¿qué tal Vegeta?

Cuando la vio se percato de algo extraño en ella, cerro los ojos y sintió algo que venía desde su interior...

-¿Ya te diste cuenta Pan?

-¿De que hablas?

-De que tu estas...si no los has notado no tengo por que decirte yo

-¿?

-¿De que hablas papá?

-Ya volviste a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad pero si entrenaras más como te aconseje, desde que entraste a esta casa lo habrías notado

-No entiendo

Sin decir más se fue a su cuarto, Pan discretamente se dirigió donde Bulma (la cocina) ya ahí también se encontró con sus padres

-¡Pan! estas bien? Bulma dijo que viniéramos por ti

-Estoy bien madre no te preocupes solo un contratiempo

-¿Qué sucede hija? nos tienes muy preocupados a tu madre y a mi

-Solo me lastime entrenando y Bulma me dijo que tengo que reposar y no era conveniente que me fuera volando

-Que bueno que solo era eso

-No se preocupen

**Una semana después**

En Capsule Corp. se había realizado una fiesta de despedida para Goten y Trunks, nadie sabía por cuánto tiempo si irían, la última vez Trunks había demorado un año en volver sin embargo esta vez sería mas tardado por lo mismo irían los dos, todos se divertían excepto una persona

-Vamos amiga quita esa cara ¡Vamos a bailar!

-No tengo ganas Bra, vine solo por mi tío

-Yo no dije otra cosa

-Mejor ve y baila con el

-Bien

-Diviértete bailando No debí venir, me siento mal y tengo muchas nauseas, esto cansada y me duele el vientre todavía...—su vista se poso en cierta cabellera lila que charlaba con su padre—Trunks, ya te vas si no hubiera pasado nada entre tu y yo...ojala que en este tiempo logre olvidarte y rehacer mi vida con otro hombre

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfecta...disfruta tu fiesta Trunks—no se había dado cuenta de a que hora había llegado con ella

-No me trates así

-¿Y como quieres que te trate?

-Mejor, escucha lo de la otra noche...yo no quise...

-No me lo recuerdes...mejor vete de una buena vez

-No me hagas esto Pan, yo estoy intentando quedar en buenos términos contigo pero lo estas haciendo muy difícil

-Haberlo dicho antes...como decirlo...ehm... ¡Ah! ya se entre más rápido te vayas me sentiré mejor, dicen que la distancia acerca ¿no¿te sientes mejor?

-Pequeña...no es eso es solo que...—detuvo su excusa al ver como los ojos de Pan comenzaban a lagrimear—no llores pequeña no me gusta verte así, por favor...

-Lo hubieras pensado antes Briefs y...ya ¡Vete!

Se alejo de ahí eso era algo que odiaba de la gente, hacían cosas y después se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, si ella supiera hacer eso se evitaría muchos problemas lamentablemente tenía un orgullo muy grande, tanto o mayor al de su madre

Nunca antes había deseado que alguien se alejara lo más pronto de ella, ahora era diferente y tenías buenas razones para quererlo así...estaba en el jardín, miro dentro una vez más busca la cabellera lila, la encontró al lado de su tío, riendo animadamente

Una vez más ahí se aplicaba su teoría, actuaba como si nada...

**Aeropuerto tiempo después**

-Adiós mi amor cuídate mucho

-Lo haré Bra, no te preocupes además no creo que nos tardemos mucho

-Eso espero...

-Oye y cuida a mi sobrina, desde el regreso de Hawai la noto extraña

-No me lo tenías que pedir, después de todo yo soy mayor que ella y soy su mejor amiga, siempre la cuido

-Me alegro

-Una vez más cuídate...Trunks

-Si ya se que me cuide

-No...—Lo jalo de un brazo y lo aparto de los demás—ya no intentes que Pan te hable como antes, solo la estas lastimando más de lo que ya esta

-Pero...creo que tienes razón, pero me voy a despedir

Estampó la palma de su mano contra su cara—Más cínico no pudo haber salido mi hermano

* * *

-Nos vemos luego sobrinita—le alboroto el cabello—ya no hagas enojar a mi hermano y a Videl

-Yo nunca

-Cuídate—la abrazo

-Igualmente...—correspondió el abrazo...

-¿Sentiste eso?

-¿Qué?

-Sentí que algo que venia de tu interior, como un ki

-Alucinas tío, te hace daño viajar

-Creo que si

-Jajaja

-¡Pan!

-Tru-nks

-¿No te despides de mi?

-Que te vaya mal, ojala y no vuelvas nunca—se dio la vuelta y se retiro, no le extraño su actitud tan seca hacía el pero tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiera cambiado su actitud

-¡Trunks! es hora de irnos

-Si...

-¡Nos vemos familia!

-¡Adiós!

* * *

Hace tres días que Goten y Trunks se fueron a EU, en casa de Bra se encontraban Gohan, Videl y Pan

-Vamos Pan acompáñame a la cocina

-Si...hola Bulma

-Hola¿como te has sentido?

-Bien

-¿Ya no te ha dolido el vientre?

-Para nada

-Me alegro

-Me siento mu...cho...me...jor...

Pan sintió que la vista se le nublaba, las piernas le flaqueaban y luego se desmayo

-¡Pan!

-Hija...

De inmediato Gohan la cargo y se la llevo al laboratorio para que Bulma la revisara, ya no era normal, era la segunda vez que se desmayaba casi no comía y se quejaba de dolor en el vientre

-Mmmm...

-Pan despierta...

-¿Mama¿dónde estoy¿que paso?

-Te volviste a desmayar Pan

-¿Otra vez?

-Videl, Gohan necesito hablar con ella ¿nos permiten?

-Si

-Claro

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Pan...Bra me comento que últimamente no comes, que te dan ascos

-Así es¿pero que tiene que ver con mis desmayos?

-¿No has tenido un retraso en tu periodo?

-Si pero...no comprendo

-Creo que tu...estas embarazada

-¡No es posible!

-Aún no es seguro, si me dejas hacerte unos estudios lo confirmaremos

-Claro...

-Debemos decirle a tus padres

-Si

-En lo que voy por el resultado tú les dices

Se quedo perpleja, tenía la mirada perdida, no podía estar embarazada no debía, no seguramente había otra explicación No puedo creerlo¿Por qué? el peor evento de mi vida y tuvo consecuencias y una que tendré que llevar sola que tonta fui

Por instinto llevo sus manos a su vientre, sería una forma de comprobarlo así que ¿Por qué no?...se concentro y efectivamente pudo sentir un diminuto ki— ¿Por que no pensé en las consecuencias?

-¿Pan?

-Mamá...

-¿Por qué lloras?

-T-tengo que decirte algo...muy importante

-Me estas asustando hija

-Lo que pasa es que...yo se que no debí hacerlo sin pensar pero paso y lo que hice tuvo una consecuencia...

-Tranquila y dínoslo hija

-Papá yo...estoy embarazada—cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando la reacción de sus padres, estaba temblando se temía lo peor, lo primero que sintió fue una mano en su vientre, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que era una mano, más preciso era de su padre alzo la vista y lo vio con los ojos cerrados y concentrado

-Es verdad¿Cómo paso?

-Perdón...—empezó a llorar—perdónenme

-Pan...tranquila hija, te apoyaremos

-Tu madre tiene razón, estuvo mal que lo hicieras sin pensar pero...

-Te apoyaremos

-Muchas gracias...—se abrazo a Gohan lo más fuerte que pudo

-¿Sabes quien es el padre?

-Si...

-¿Quién?

-Ya llegue

-Bulma

-Ya esta el resultado

Se alejaron mientras Videl y Gohan leían los resultados

-Bulma yo...el padre es Trunks el es con el único con quien he estado

-No te preocupes Vegeta y yo responderemos por el

-A propósito me parece que él ya lo notó

-¿Cómo?

-El otro día...

**Flash Back**

_Cuando la vio se percato de algo extraño en ella, cerro los ojos y sintió algo que venía desde su interior..._

_-¿Ya te diste cuenta Pan?_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-De que tu estas...si no los has notado no tengo por que decirte yo_

_-¿?_

_-¿De que hablas papá?_

_-Si entrenaras más como te aconseje, desde que entraste a esta casa lo habrías notado_

_-No entiendo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya veo...pero por que no le dijiste nada a Trunks, si el es el padre

-Solo hubiera intervenido con su viaje además no creo que el lo hubiera querido de todos modos y si habla no le digas nada

-De acuerdo pero tu me ayudaras a decirle a Vegeta

-Si me supongo que lo haré público de todos modos me preguntarán ¿no crees? y les tengo que avisar que no le digan nada a Trunks

-Si haremos una reunión

-Ahora le diré a mis padres

-¿Cómo?

-Mmmm...¡ya se!...papá ¿pe permites los papeles?

-Si ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a...anotar el nombre del padre, toma

-Pan estas segura de que... ¿¡El padre es Trunks!?

-Así es papá

-¿Cuándo paso? seguramente en el viaje, no debí dejar que Goten me convenciera de dejarte ir, me dijo que no pasaría nada y regresas embarazada y de alguien mayor, no es posible no...

-No, no el tío Goten no tuvo la culpa...fue aquí no en el viaje, no lo culpes

-¿El sabe?

-No y prefiero que se quede así

-Es tu descición hija

-Ya le dije que Vegeta y yo le daremos el apellido de todos modos

-Gracias

-Ahora lo que necesitas es reposo Pan por que cuándo entrenabas te lastimaste y consecuentemente al bebe por eso te duele el vientre pero no se preocupen con reposo y buena alimentación todo volverá a la normalidad

-Pero todo me da asco, apenas lo pruebo y me dan ganas de vomitar

-Trata de comer algo, recuerda que ahora comes por dos

-Si jejeje

Continuara...

**En el próximo cap. se vera la reacción de Vegeta y todos con la noticia del embarazo de Pan**

**Ojala y les haya gustado por favor dejen un review**


	8. Embarazada de mi hijo

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo VIII: Embarazada de mi hijo?!**

-Hola hijo¿Como has estado?

-Bien mamá, solo hablaba para ver como están todos

-Bien, parece increíble que hace dos semanas que se fueron

-Se oye mucha gente ¿qué pasa?

-Una pequeña reunión, Pan quiere comunicarnos algo

-¿A si¿Qué es?

-No se... De hecho si pero no te puedo decir ...cuándo diga te diré

-Gracias, te dejo en tu reunión

-Saludos a Goten

-Si, luego te hablo mamá

-OK—colgando el auricular

-¿Quién era mamá?

-Tu hermano...

-Ya ¿por que habla ese?—visiblemente enojada con la llamada, aún no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a Pan, su amiga le había contado con detalle lo sucedido aquella noche

-¿Por que estas tan enojada con tu hermano?

-Tengo mis razones madre... ¡Ah! y mi papá dice que no va a bajar

-Tiene que bajar, esto es importante

-¿Mamá que es tan importante como para que hasta mi papá tenga que estar a la fuerza?

-Bueno en realidad tu padre ya se dio cuenta pero tiene que saber mas al respecto y ya Pan te dirá, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta hija

-Si es lo que creo, voy a odiar más a mi hermano por haberse ido

-Sabes que son negocios y además en todo caso Pan debió decirle que se quedara con ella

-Mamá...—con la clara intención de reclamarle

-Bueno bueno vamos a la sala—empujándola fuera de la cocina

Así las dos se dirigieron a la sala donde para sorpresa de ambas ya Vegeta estaba en una esquina, segregado de la sociedad como diría Goten, no le interesaba que pudiera decir la hija de Gohan ya que el ya lo sabía pero Bra había insistido tanto y como todos saben a su princesa no le niega nada, habían invitado a los abuelos de Pan: Milk y Goku, su abuelo Satán, N. 18, Krilin y Marron, Yamcha, etc. En fin toda la familia telerín y uno que otro colado (jejeje)

Pan estaba un tanto nerviosa cosa rara en ella ya que fuera lo que fuera siempre estaba controlada pero ahora no sabía lo que pudiera pasar ya que jugaba con sus dedos pero se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes

-Supongo que todos se preguntaran el por que los llamamos—señalando a Bulma y a ella—para que vinieran aquí ¿no?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y un murmullo se escucho entre Bra y Marron, que después de las vacaciones se habían vuelto muy unidas (Pan y ellas dos)

-Bueno, es para comunicarles que...que yo estoy embarazada

Un nuevo murmullo se escucho entre los presentes, las primeras en reaccionar fueron Bra y Marron

-¡¡Felicidades amiga!!

-Si ¡¡muchas felicidades!! que emoción pronto tendremos un mini Pan o una mini Pan, quien sabe—comenzando a formar una imagen en su cabeza

-Bra...

-Tranquila... ¿cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Eh...yo... ¿Bulma cuento tiempo tengo?—las dos amigas se fueron de espaldas y una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de todos

-Un mes

-¡Eso! un mes

-Eres el colmo Pan, ni siquiera sabes cuento tienes—dijo Marron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Jejeje

Y así continuaron las felicitaciones de parte de todos hasta que...

-Entonces...ya te diste cuenta

-¿Tu ya sabias no Vegeta?

-Como le dije a Trunks...si entrenaras mas lo habrías notado desde hace mucho niña

-Pues te diré que yo soy más fuerte que tu hijito querido

No sabía por que pero siempre terminada peleada con Vegeta, tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con 18 a las dos les gustaba sacarlo de quicio y sabían exactamente donde darle para que se enojara

-¡¡CHIQUILLA DEL DEMONIO TU NO ERES MEJOR QUE MI HIJO, ERES UNA DEBIL, Y UNA SIMPLE TERRESTRE!!

-Pues te diré que tus hijos son mitad terrestres—todos empezaron a temer por Pan, ya que cada vez se le veía mas enojado a Vegeta y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de 18, le agradaba esa niña—y a pesar de eso yo soy mejor que ellos dos juntos

-SOLO POR QUE NO ENTRENAN, además tú casi no tienes sangre saiyajin en ti, y ese hijo tuyo menos la tendrá

-Yo no diría eso—formo una sonrisa mezcla de satisfacción y sarcasmo—de hecho va a tener un poco mas que yo si mis cálculos no fallan

-De seguro te revolcaste con el primero idiota que paso ¿No?—sonrió seguro de su victoria sin embargo eso no intimido a Pan, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Vegeta la quisiera torturar con esas cosas y se lo esperaba y ya sabía que decirle exactamente

Todos esperaban que con eso Pan dijera quien era el padre de su bebe pero ella no tenía intenciones decirlo así como así, prefirió seguir haciendo enojar a Vegeta un rato más

-Pues en estos momentos el padre de mi hijo para mi si es un idiota pero nunca pensé que tu dirías eso y menos de el

-Pues si, es un estúpido por acostarte contigo y seguramente es un debilucho y cobarde, un terrestre mas de este planeta

-No lo insultes, su mamá se va enojar contigo sobre todo por que ella también es originaria de aquí

-Yo puedo insultar a quien se me venga en gana además lo que diga su madre me vale un comino y ¿por que no lo debería insultar?

-Por que...—dudo en decirlo...—...por que...

-¡¡¡¡DILO INSECTO!!!!

-POR QUE ESTARIAS INSULTANDO A TU PROPIA SANGRE IDIOTA

Al fin y al cabo si lo había dicho así como así, todos habían comprendido la respuesta de Pan, estaba mas que claro el padre era: Trunks

Se formo un profundo silencio en toda la habitación, Pan miraba a Vegeta con una mezcla de coraje y satisfacción, al ver que no contestaba nada se cruzo de brazos, este no sabía que hacer miró a Bulma que solo asintió con la cabeza después vio a Bra que hizo lo mismo, regreso su mirada al inició donde vio que Pan aún le sostenía la mirada, desafiante a ver que hacía

-¿Y bien?—al fin dijo esta

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues creyendo que es un debilucho, cobarde y solo un terrestre mas de este planeta?

-Es un tonto por acostarte contigo...

-Yo no pregunte eso Vegeta

-VETE AL DIABLO NIÑA—y dicho esto salió de la habitación

-Que geniecito se carga tu papá ¿eh?

-Ya sabes que es así, no te sorprendas...por otro lado ¿por qué no le dijiste a Trunks que...va a ser padre?

-No quería estropear su viaje y además...tú sabes—sus ojos empezaron a aguarse así que Bra decidió cambiar el tema

-¿Crees que tenga cabello negro o morado?, tal vez azul...ya sabes quien quita y sale a su tía—peinándose el cabello

-¡Ay Bra! pues no se

Todos se sentaron a comer y varias preguntas salieron a la luz y entre una de las aclaraciones Pan pidió que si Trunks o Goten hablaban no les dijeran nada ya que pues el no sabía nada y no quería que se enterara

-¿Pero Goten si puede saberlo no?

-No, mi tío no sabe guardar un secreto entonces no, imagínense apenas lo sepa que voy atener un hijo se lo va a gritar a todo el mundo y no eso no sería bueno

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

Después de eso siguieron comiendo y charlando muy animadamente una vez que terminaron se levantaron y fueron nuevamente a la sala, las tres amigas se apartaron de todos y salieron al enorme jardín

-¿Segura que no le quieres decir a Trunks?

-Estoy segura Marron...no se preocupen chicas yo lo sabré llevar sola además ustedes me van a ayudar no?

-¡Claro!

-Pero a mi no me has dicho el por que de tu descición

-Es verdad...yo le cuento Pan

-Bien

-Escucha lo que paso fue...

Y así después de que Bra le explico a Marron...

-Pan con todo respeto, yo no creo que eso sea razón suficiente para que le niegues a su hijo

-Marron que dices, será muy mi hermano pero no le debió haber dicho nada de eso a Pan

-Calma chicas, si lo vemos bien Marron tiene razón esa no es razón suficiente como para negarle a su hijo pero...

-¿Qué quieres decir con "pero"?

-¿No les he contado lo que me dijo en la fiesta de despedida verdad?

-No

-No

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue que...

**Flash Back**

_-Como odio a la gente así, hacen algo y después fingen no haber hecho nada son unos tontos, pero el tonto mayor es el, si el ¡Como lo odio caray!_

_-¿A quien odias?_

_-¡¡Trunks!! Me asustaste_

_-Lo siento_

_-Pensé que estabas con mi tío, riéndote—dándole la espalda_

_-Sí pero preferí estar contigo_

_-¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor verdad?_

_-Pan...por favor—abrazándola por atrás—en verdad yo no quería_

_-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?_

_-Yo...no te puedo decir _

_-¿Por qué?—volteándose para verlo directamente a los ojos, sin embargo Trunks no desaprovecho la oportunidad, la atrajo mas hacía el aprovechando que la tenia abrazada por la cintura y la beso, Pan al principió intento resistirse pero poco a poco fue cediendo ¿Como podía sentir tanto odio y tanto amor juntos? fue un beso profundo y lleno de amor pero cuando se separaron_

_-Perdóname pequeña, nunca quise hacerte daño_

_-Entonces dime por que...la verdad_

_-No...no puedo decirte_

_-Por favor...—un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas—solo quiero saber la verdad_

_-No te puedo decir la verdad...no te quiero hacer mas daño, me importas mucho_

_-Si no quieres por favor dime la verdad_

_-No mi pequeña no puedo, en serio_

_-Entonces lo mejor será que...—suavemente lo empujo lejos de ella—me valla_

_-No espera—la jalo de la muñeca—no me gusta verte así_

_-Ya no me digas nada Trunks_

_-Bien¿quieres saber la verdad?_

_-Si_

_-Lo que pasa es...que como tú sabes me fui un año a EU, en ese tiempo conocí a una mujer...se llama Zoey, es de mi edad y la fui conociendo hasta que nos volvimos novios, cuándo le dije que iba a volver a Japón quise terminar con esa relación ya que en realidad solo la sostuve para olvidarme de...ti_

_-¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_-Yo pensé que ya te había olvidado y decidí darle una oportunidad más a Zoey así que me hizo prometerle que yo volvería...—cerró los ojos antes de decir lo último—volvería por ella_

_-¡¿Qué?! entonces tu...—empezó a llorar pero esta vez de coraje_

_-No Panny no es lo que piensas, yo...—la abrazó fuertemente—en realidad yo ya había decidido volver solo para aclarar las cosa con ella, yo te amo, pero luego surgió lo de la compañía y..._

_-¿Y que? dilo de una vez Trunks—dijo con al cara escondida en su cuello_

_-Me hablo y me dijo que...es posible que este embarazada_

_Pan ya no sabía que decir, solo lo abrazo fuerte y siguió llorando, por fin había encontrado al hombre que amaba y..._

_-¿Estas seguro de que es tuyo?—dijo al fin separándose de el _

_-No...me confeso que había estado con otro hombre, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que sea mió y tengo que asumir la responsabilidad_

_-Y aún así...tú..._

_-Perdóname Pan, pero en realidad te amo_

_-Si me amaras no me habrías hecho nada, sabes como hizo sentir, no, como me siento ahora??_

_-Pan yo..._

_-¡No!, me siento usada, sucia...eres un tonto Trunks_

_-No , no digas eso..._

_-En verdad deseo que ese hijo si sea tuyo y así nunca vuelvas..._

_-No...pequeña por favor_

_-No, no y...y... ¡ya no soy tu pequeña!_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por eso no quiero que el sepa

-De acuerdo ahora si es razón suficiente

-Si

-En verdad deseo de todo corazón que ese niño si sea de el

-Entonces cuándo vuelva que le vas a decir?

-Que mas? que mi novio me dejo así, bueno no le diría mentiras y cuando pregunte quien es el padre le voy a decir que mi papá lo amenazo y se fue lejos de aquí

-Pan...

-¿Qué? es una solución practica

-Que vas a hacer si el bebe se parece a él

-No había pensado en eso...

-¿Y?

-Pues no se, cuándo se me ocurra algo les digo

**4 meses después**

-Hola hijo, me puedes llamar mas al rato?

-Claro...que haces?

-Luego te digo

-Te llamo en media hora

-Gracias

-Gracias Bulma, será rápido?

-Si no te preocupes solo es para ver como va el bebe

-De acuerdo

-Sabes al rato que hable Trunks le voy a tener que dar una respuesta

-¿A que?

-Es que hace una semana hablo y me dijo que te dijera: "No es mio"

-¿"No es mio"?... ¿a que se referirá¡ya se! de seguro lo dijo pensando que yo lo iba a perdonar¡ja! pues esta muy equivocado

-No lo se...pero que le digo

-Dile...que no es mi problema que es de el, de todos modos no se de que me esta hablando

-Bien...ya acabamos todo esta en orden ¿no te gustaría un ultrasonido para saber que va a ser?

-No en realidad, prefiero que sea sorpresa

-Bien...

-Nos vemos luego Bulma, antes de ir a mi casa Bra quiere que vayamos de compras dice que me quiere regalar algo, no se que tanto quiera comprar

-Suerte, adiós...

-Gracias...Bra ya estoy lista

-Yo también, vamonos en la nave negra de mi hermano

-¿Te quedaste con sus capsulas?

-Tiene unas naves muy bonitas, se desperdiciarían si las hubiera dejado guardadas, además la negra es la mas rápida, bonita y grande

-¿Que tanto quieres comprar?

-Le voy a comprar ropa a mi sobrino

-Pero si no sabes que va a ser

-Por eso comprare ropa para niño y niña, si es niño la de niña la donare y viceversa ¿no es genial?

-Eres imposible

Después de dos horas de exhaustivas de compras Pan llegó a su casa con muchas bolsas

-Hija¿a donde fuiste?

-Hola mamá, Bra dijo que este era el regalo para su sobrino o sobrina

-Son muchas cosas, pero si no sabemos que va a ser

-Dice que sea lo que sea lo demás lo donara

-Bien, a propósito hace como quince minutos te hablaron dijeron que te volvían a llamar

-Gracias...voy a mi cuarto a ordenar todo esto

-Si...

-Me subo el teléfono para que tú puedas seguir trabajando

A raíz de su embarazo ya nunca estaba sola en casa, siempre estaba su mamá, su papá o ambos, ella pensó que se distanciarían pero muy al contrario se habían vuelto más unidos

Lentamente comenzó a guardar las cosas, no cabía duda de que Bra iba a consentir mucho a al bebe en camino, había comprado ropa para toda ocasión y para cada estación del año, levanto un peto de falda junto con la playera era azul con lila, de inmediato recordó a Trunks, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y el mar y ese cabello lila un lila muy extraño y hermoso a la vez, meneo la cabeza para sacar esa idea de su cabeza

En ese instante sonó el teléfono...

-¿Bueno?

-No es mio

-¿Tr—Trunks?—de inmediato se puso nerviosa

-No es mio

-No me importa, de todos modos solo fui un juego ¿no?

-Peque...Pan por favor, no es mio, yo quiero volver contigo

-Pu...pues yo no

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu tono de voz

-El tono no importa, solo lo que...que te digo y yo no quiero volver contigo

-Pan...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería que supieras eso

-Bien ya lo se¿algo más?

-No...

-Si eso es todo tengo que guardar cosas que compre para mi be...be...

-¿Be?

-Be...rnardo

-¿Bernardo?

-Si, mi perro de peluche

-Entonces te dejo pe...pe...Pan

-Suerte en todo Trunks

-Gracias, nos veremos cuando vuelva

-Si...

Continuara...

**Ya no voy a contar más del embarazo de Pan, bueno tal vez un poco**

**:D, en el prox. cap. me adelantare un poco más**

**¿Cómo ven, Trunks fue muy malo con Pan?**

**¿O Pan fue muy mala con ella?**

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas o cualquier cosa que quieran que ponga en la historia me dicen okis?**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Claudia Skyangel**


	9. 8 meses después

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo IX: 8 Meses después**

-Pan soy tu mejor amiga no?

-Si Bra

-Y sabes que yo te quiero mucho no?

-Que hiciste? ¬¬ la última vez que me hablaste así fue cuándo le dijiste a mi papá que yo había arruinado su experimento

- : s

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Yo...bueno digamos, si fuera el caso de que yo...hubiera mandado una de tus fotos por Internet...y no digo que lo haya hecho :) que me harías?

-Te diría que si no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi cuarto me digas la verdad de una buena vez

-Bueno pero recuerda que la pequeña Pan esta ahí adentro y si te enojas ella lo va a sentir

-Prometo controlarme pero ya

-Bueno es que...recuerdas que te tome unas fotos con mi celular?—asintió con la cabeza—pues decidí bajarlas a mi computadora para poder imprimirlas, pero en ese mismo momento estaba platicando con Goten por Internet y...

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Las estaba bajando pero se trabo la maquina, como yo soy muy paciente, empecé a apretar todos los botones, cuándo reacciono según yo no había pasado nada importante pero...

-¡Ya Bra dilo de una vez!

-Cuándo cheque mi conversación con Goten me di cuenta de que le había mandado varios archivos pero el solo había aceptado las imágenes, le pregunte que cuales imágenes le había mandado, me dijo que todas eran mías y de el excepto dos...

-Por favor dime que no eran mis fotos

-Esta bien no te digo... :

-¡¡Bra Briefs!!

-Pan en serio no fue mi intención solo que, paso y ya...

-¿Qué te dijo goten?

-Primero me dijo que si era un disfraz, yo le dije la verdad...toda

-¿Hasta quien es el padre?

-Si, después se desconecto mi maquina pero de inmediato me llamo por teléfono cuándo conteste me volvió a preguntar y le dije todo, la verdad se le oía muy enojado con Trunks, como no, pero bueno me dijo que no iba a decir nada si tu no querías pero que te iba a hablar por teléfono

-¡Ay! Bra...

-Lo siento :(

-No te preocupes, no hay problema...espera, mi celular

-De seguro es Goten

-¿Bueno?

-¡¡Sobrina!!

Pan tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído

-Tío

-¿Entonces lo que sentí ese día si era un ki verdad?

-Si...

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Nomás, a ver si lo notabas

-Pan...bueno solo hablaba para confirmar, para felicitarte y para pedirte permiso para golpear al padre

-¿Por qué?

-Es un cabezota, le dije que te dejara en paz y en lugar de eso te dejo embarazada

-No, por que si no le vas a tener que decir y no quiero eso

-Sobrinita solo por que te quiero mucho no lo voy a matar, te ves bonita en las fotos por cierto

-Gracias...pero bórralas no las vaya a ver

-¡Naaa! como crees si ya hasta las imprimí

-¡Tío!

-Ta bien, las tiro, te dejo luego te hablo para ver que fue, te alivias en dos semanas aproximadamente no?

-Si, espero tu llamada

-Cuídate

-Igual

-Para sobrinita que me cargo...—resoplo, mientras colgaba—mejor tiro esto—mirando dos fotos, en cada una estaba ella con ropa de maternidad y se le veía notoriamente su estado

-¿Y ahora que te hizo?

-¡¡Trunks!!

-¿Qué te pasa¿de quien son esas fotos?

-De nadie...—tomándolas en sus manos y escondiéndolas atrás de el

-¿De quien son que no quieres que vea?

-Son de...Bra pero en...traje de baño y me dijo que no quería que las vieras...es en serio

-Ya he visto a mi hermana en traje de baño recuerdas? Hawaii? vamos enséñamelas

-No...

-Vamos...

-Mmm...no—dicho esto salió por la ventana a toda velocidad, Pan lo mataría si dejaba que Trunks las viera

-Goten espera, solo quiero verlas—saliendo igual por la ventana

-Curioso¡no!

-¿De quien son que no quieres que las vea?—rebasándolo y deteniéndolo por los hombros

-¡No son de Pan!

-Entonces son de ella...que interesante

-¡Que imbécil soy!—estampo su mano en su frente

-Goten...bueno si no quieres no las veo—se dio la vuelta para irse, Goten se tranquilizo y relajo las manos, pero cuándo vio Trunks estaba tras de el, había usado la teletransportación— ¡Las tengo!

-No Trunks—cada uno tenía una esquina de las fotos—en serio no las veas

-Goten son de Pan, no tiene nada de malo que las vea—jalándolas hacia el

-Si tienen mucho de malo—jalándolas hacia el

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡No!

-¡Si!

Tanto las jalaron que se rompieron a la mitad, Goten aprovecho eso para tomar las mitades de su amigo y quemarlas con un rayo junto con las que el tenía, de todos modos ya después le pediría unas a Bra

-Goten...

-¡Ups¿fui yo?

-Chistoso...

-Jajaja...

**8 años después...**

-Yue

-Si mamá

-Ve por tu hermano ya nos tenemos que ir a la escuela

-OK

Pan había tenido gemelos, niño y niña, eran idénticos las únicas diferencias además del sexo eran el cabello, de ahí en fuera se parecían en muchos aspectos: mismos gustos, estatura, nivel de pelea

-Mamá Yue me pego

-No me hacía caso, no se quería poner el uniforme además es muy tímido

-Ya niños vamonos ya casi son las ocho van a llegar tarde

Yue era la mayor, tenía un carácter fuerte y orgulloso pero con mucha inocencia, en cambio Yami era más tímido pero con la misma inocencia de su hermana sin duda cada uno había salido a ambos padres, cada uno sacó algo de Trunks y Pan

Yue, una niña ágil, piel apiñonada como Trunks, cabello lacio y lila le llegaba un poco de bajo de los hombros, ojos azules del mismo tono que su padre, era muy lista en la escuela iba dos años adelantada, le gustaba mucho pelear y en eso su carácter fuerte y orgulloso como el de su madre ayudaba mucho

Yami también tenía los ojos como su padre, cabello negro lacio y corto, también tenía la piel apiñonada, iba adelantado dos años en la escuela, incluso en eso se parecían, a él también le gustaba mucho pelear pero era más tímido que su hermana y no era orgulloso si no más comprensivo como su padre

Todos estaban muy contentos con los niños incluso Vegeta convivía con ellos, Goten había mandado varias cosas para sus sobrinos, entre ellos unos trajes de pelea (como el que usaba Pan cuándo era chiquita), Trunks le cuestiono para que eran y dijo que para donarlos

A la fecha Briefs seguía sin saber respecto a lo de Pan...pero pronto se enteraría

Pan llegó a la escuela, iban en una privada, como Trunks cuándo pequeño, a la mejor que había en la ciudad, Bulma la pagaba Pan acepto con mucho esfuerzo, le había dicho que sus nietos debían ir a la mejor escuela como su padre y sobrina y eso era en una privada

-¿Vengo o ustedes llegan?

-Nosotros llegamos mamá

-Bien, cualquier cosa voy a estar en Capsule Corp. con su tía Bra, lleguen ahí, Yue cuida a tu hermano y con cuida me refiero a no lo golpees

-Intentare hacerlo

-Yami hazle caso a tu hermana

-Si mamá

-Me voy

Realmente quería mucho a sus hijos, nunca espero que fueran dos, pero aún así todo había salido bien todos la habían apoyado, sus padres, abuelos amigos, pero todo ese amor no compensaba la perdida que había tenido años atrás, su único amor...

-Trunks...te extraño tanto

Llegó a Capsule donde vio mucho movimiento por parte de Bra y Bulma

-Hola

-Hola hija, y los niños?

-En la escuela

-Que bien

-¿Qué sucede?

-Llegó esto—Bra le extendió un fax—de EU

-¿Qué dice?

**Familia:**

**Espero que esto llegué a tiempo para que**

**no los tome por sorpresa**

**Goten y yo regresamos de EUA **

**en una semana, llegamos**

**el jueves a las nueve de la mañana**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Trunks**

-Pero dice en una semana

-Si pero quien sabe a quien se le olvido dármelo hace una semana

-Mamá no fue mi intención, es solo que lo olvide, me emocione tanto de saber que Goten va a volver que...

-Como sea, ahora tenemos que arreglar todo...por cierto les haremos una comida, espero que vengas...con los niños

-No se Bulma, la quieres hacer en mi casa? no creo que te de tiempo de poner todo en orden aquí

-Gracias Pan, en cuanto vengan nos vamos para allá

-Si...pero no te aseguro que yo este presente y menos con los niños

-Por favor...va a ser en tu casa con mas razón deben estar los tres, si no tú solamente

-Tal vez

-Bueno mamá vamos a mi cuarto eh?

-Si, convénsela tú Bra

-Si mamá

-Bulma yo...

-Nada, vente Pan

-Tu mamá esta muy enojada

-Es que Trunks es su favorito

-De que te quejas si tu eres la preferida de Vegeta, eres como el y Goten dirían: "su princesa"

-¿Si verdad?—dándose aires de grandeza y peinándose el cabello hacía atrás

-No voy a dejar que Trunks vea a Yue y Yami—interrumpiendo a Bra mientras baboseaba

-¿Por qué no? no crees que ya es hora de que el los vea?

-No lo se...no lo se—puso su mirada en la ventana—no se que hacer Bra

-Te quería decir pero se me olvido ¡perdón!—agacho la cabeza

-No hay problema, de todos modos algún día lo tenía que volver a ver

-¿Le gustó su regalo a Yue?

-Si, no lo ha dejado de usar todo el tiempo

-¿Y a Yami?

-También pero el es más responsable con el

-Ese no se parece a la madre en cambio Yue...

-Graciosa...espera... ¿bueno?, Yue te acabo de dejar que paso?—le hizo una cara a Bra como diciéndole "¿ya viste?"—no se, déjame pensar y te llamo en 10 mnts...no ha dejado de usar el celular desde que se lo diste

-Ya lo note... ¿que quería?—dejándose caer en su cama

-Se quiere ir a dormir a casa de una amiga, desde la salida pero no se si dejarla ir o no

-Déjala Pan, no le pasará nada malo, se sabe defender bien

-Pero si no viene Bulma me... ¡espera! esa es la respuesta ¡eres un genio!

-Lo se pero ¿cuál era la pregunta?

-Mira, el problema es que Trunks no sabe que es padre desde hace 8 años verdad?—Bra asintió con la cabeza—la que se parece mas a el es Yue, si no esta no puede saber la verdad ya que Yami se parece un poco más a mi y no a el

-¡¡¿Vas a negar a tu propia hija?!!

-No, como crees

-Entonces no entiendo

-Mira, si pregunta le voy a decir la verdad que tuve dos pero que Yue esta con una amiga, además Goten de seguro le va a decir

-¿Hasta que te pregunte, hasta que tu le digas o hasta que alguien más lo haga por ti?

-Lo que llegue primero

-Pero aún así Yami también se parece a el

-Pero no tanto como su hermana ¿capichi?

-Eres increíblemente tonta o increíblemente inteligente no se cual de las dos

-Voy a hablarle a Yue...Yue, hija si puedes ir...—hasta Bra que estaba del otro lado de la habitación escucho el grito de emoción de la niña—tranquila hija...si yo también...cuídate, te llevo tus cosas a la hora del recreo...dile a Yami que llegue a la casa...adiós te quiero

-Para grititos que pega tu hija, casi me deja sorda

-Y eso que estabas del otro lado de la habitación, ya esta todo solo tengo que hacerle una maleta con el uniforme para mañana y ropa...¿me acompañas?

-Sí vamos pero rápido para que seas la primera en ver a Trunks y Goten, no me vas a decir que no te causa emoción ver a mi hermano ¿verdad?

-Bra...—Pan se puso roja y Bra soltó una risita, en realidad si le emocionaba mucho la idea de volver a ver Trunks, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, llegó a su casa, cuándo los niños cumplieron 3 años se mudo cerca de Capsule Corp. su casa era grande, tenía 5 habitaciones cada un con baño, la de ella, la de Yue, la de Yami y dos de visitas, un estudio con biblioteca

Un hermoso y gran jardín trasero, sala de estar, recibidor, comedor y cocina todo rigurosamente acomodado y decorado, gracias a sus padres ella había logrado tener esa casa, era ideal para la comida, entraron a la habitación de Yue, estaba pintada en color azul rey, ese era su color favorito, la cama era blanca junto con los demás muebles, era una habitación grande, otros adornos como muñecas y posters de sus caricaturas favoritas lo componían

-¿Le gustan mucho las muñecas verdad?

-Si, le gusta coleccionarlas la mayoría se las ha mandado Goten

-¿Lo conocen?

-Claro, cada que hablaba se los pasaba y siempre que se conecta por Internet lo hace con la cámara, así lo conocieron—abriendo el armario

-Que bien, entonces el ya no será un extraño para los dos

-Si, la primera vez que vio a Yue se impacto mucho al ver el parecido con Trunks, y con Yami por el parecido conmigo

-Es lógico se parecen mucho a ambos... ¿que es esto?

-¿Qué?

-Esto

Le mostró una foto sobre la cama, estaba un poco arrugada era una de las fotos que se habían tomado en las vacaciones ella y Trunks, estaban abrazados

-Una foto

-¿Por qué la tiene ella? pensé que la habías tirado

-No, es que él otro día ordenando unas cosas me la quito, dice que le gusta como me veo y que le gusta Trunks no se por que

-Ya veo...no se dio cuenta de su parecido con el

-No, es muy lista pero no se dio cuenta, Yami tampoco

-Pues ni tan listos eh?

-Si...también Yami la vio pero ni en cuenta del parecido ¡ya esta todo, vamonos!

-Vamos...—dejando la foto en el mismo lugar

Salieron rumbo a la casa de Bra, ya ahí vieron a una Bulma muy impaciente por que llegara su hijo, también estaban Milk y Goku, Milk hecha un mar de angustias por que Goten no llegaba

-Abuela tranquila, no debe tardar

-Tampoco Trunks mamá tranquilízate

-Mientras iré a dejar esto—señalando la petaca de Yue—regreso en seguida, no tardo entre más tarde en verlo será mejor —llegó en pocos momentos a la escuela donde en la puerta una sonriente Yue, vestida con uniforme y dos colitas la esperaba impaciente— ¡Yue!

-¡Mami¿trajiste todo verdad?

-Si, te diviertes nos vemos mañana a la salida yo vengo por ti

-Esta bien, ya le dije a Yami que se vaya a casa¿por qué ahí? pensé que íbamos a pasar el día en Capsule Corp. con mi abuelito Vegeta

-Es que va a haber una comida y les dije que si querían la podían hacer en la casa

-Que mal yo no voy a estar... ¿para quien es la comida?

-Recuerdas a Goten?

-¡¡El tío Goten¡¡el tío Goten!! llego de Estados Unidos—comenzó a brincar de la emoción—pero yo no voy a estar

-No te preocupes estoy segura de que lo podrás ver mañana

-¿Y viene solo?

-No viene con Trunks

-¿El de la foto bonita?

-Si ese...

-También lo quería conocer

-No te preocupes, mañana los veras a los dos

-Gracias mamá, saludas al tío Goten y a Trunks por mí—le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró nuevamente a la escuela

-Necesito hablar con Trunks—nuevamente alzo el vuelo, cuándo llego vio una limusina roja fuera de la casa, de inmediato supo que ya habían llegado no estaba lista pero debía entrar, así lo hizo...—ya volví

-¿Y a donde fuiste Pan?

-¡Goten!

-Querida sobrina...te extrañe mucho—abrazándola fuertemente—que bueno que estas aquí, pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes

-¿Por qué no vendría?

-Trunks...q-que bueno que...regresaste

-Si, es bueno estar en casa

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento los dos estaban nerviosos y emocionados hasta que

-Voy a salir un momento...—se fue al jardín, le faltaba la respiración, no estaba lista para verlo, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo por Yami y Yue

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

-¿:'(

-¿Que te pasa?

-No no, esta bien, no importa—se abrazo a si misma—no hay problema

-Si lo hay, te hice daño al regresar

-No Trunks no...

-No...

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien solo necesitaba aire fresco—se sentía nerviosa a su lado, se veía mas guapo, y se veía bien, aún conservaba el cabello largo, lo tenía un poco mas arriba que Yue, se fijo bien en el se rió para sus adentros, definitivamente Yue era la viva imagen de su padre

-Pequeña...—Pan se veía muy hermosa, llevaba un pantalón ajustado negro junto con una playera blanca, se veía muy distinta de cómo el la recordaba, mas hermosa

-Trunks...mamá quiere que la ayudes a llevar las cosas a casa de Pan

-¿Tu casa?

-Si, desde hace 5 años

-¿Qué más ha sido de tu vida?

-No mucho...creo

-¿?

-No creo que te importe nada de lo que me pasa... ¡auch! Bra

-No tienes nada que decirle?

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Nada...no aún Bra

* * *

-Dijo mamá que te fueras a la casa y no a Capsule

-¿Por qué?

-Va a haber una reunión, bueno comida, pero yo no voy a ir me voy a dormir a casa de Natal

-Nos vemos mañana Yue

-Igual tú

Llego a su casa muy rápido, ya ahí vio a mucha gente, estaba Marron con Ub, Yamcha, Chaoz entre otros

-Miro llego Pan miniatura

-Hola Ub, hola Marron

-Tu mamá esta atrás

-Gracias, nos vemos con permiso—haciendo una leve reverencia

-No cabe duda que saco los modales de su padre

-Si

- ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!

-¿Yami?

-¿Tío Goten?

-Enano, como estas?

-¡¡Tío Goten ya estas aquí!!—saltando a sus brazos

-Claro chaparro...ven vamos con tu mamá—cargándolo en sus hombros

-Bra...

-En serio yo digo que deberías decírselo de una vez

-No Bra...yo...

-¡Mami!—dijo Yami buscando con la mirada a Pan

-Si mami¿donde estas?—dijo Goten también

-Yami, llegaste antes

-Es que me vine volando

-¿Mami?—pregunto Trunks—es tu...tu hijo?

-Si...Yami el es tu pa...pa...Trunks, un amigo

-Hola, yo soy Yami...tu eres el de la foto bonita, que mal que Yue no esta aquí—se le quedo viendo curiosamente a Trunks, había algo en el que le resultaba muy familiar pero no descifraba que era

-¿Yue?—se hinco a la altura del niño— ¿foto bonita?

-Si mi gemela, es mi hermana gemela y un día mi mamá estaba tirando unas cosas y salieron una foto de ti y ella

-Me gustaría conocer a Yue...Pan—alzo la mirada hacía ella—también ver la foto—regreso la mirada al niño

-Lastima esta con una amiga—encogiéndose de hombros—tendrá que ser mañana a la una de la tarde, después de la escuela, ---Yami tienes que comer

-Trunka donde te vas a quedar?

-No se...mi habitación la convirtieron en ático literalmente y vendí mi depa

-¿Por que no te quedas con Pan hijo?

-Mamá, no se si ella quiera

-No hay problema y tu Goten?

-Yo me voy a casa, mañana me entregan mi depa

-Bueno...Yami ve a cambiarte y luego bajas a comer

-Si mami, con permiso—haciendo otra ligera reverencia

-Tiene los, modales del padre sobrina

-¿Tu conoces al padre Goten?

-Claro Trunks

-¿Y quien es?

-Pues si eres...—Pan le hizo señas de que aún no le decía—por...por que no mejor vas a ver tu cuarto, ve si te gusta...Bra amor ven...

-Goten ven...

-Vamos Trunks, te enseñare el cuarto

Mientras caminaban un incomodo silencio había entre ellos, Trunks tenía muchas preguntas acerca de Yami y también sobre Yue que a pesar de no conocerla ya quería saber sobre ella¿un hijo de quien¿cómo¿cuándo¿por qué? y Pan no sabia que decir

-Son gemelos...tienen 8 años—dijo adivinando sus pensamientos—Yue es niña y la mayor por dos minutos

-Yue...si mal no recuerdo ese nombre te lo dije yo

-Si, me gustó no debe recordar que más me dijo de ese nombre

-También te dije que ese nombre me gustaría para mi primera hija

-Lo se y por eso se lo puse

-¿?

-Quiero decir que...es un nombre muy bonito me gustó mucho

-Bien...él se parece mucho a ti, bueno...no en los ojos

-Si ya lo note, pero Yue se parece demasiado al padre si recuerda todo lo que me dijo esa noche, pero no capto la indirecta

-Me imagino... esa noche le dije ese nombre, que bueno que le sirvió de algo, después de todo es muy bonito

-Aquí es...

-¿Que hay ahí?—señalando la puerta de al lado

-¿Quieres ver?

-Si se puede...

-Jajaja...es mi cuarto

Entraron a una habitación pintada de color blanca con adornos azules, la cama era de color negro, al igual que los muebles, tenía un balcón que daba hacía el jardín, en el tocador había dos fotos una: una con Yue y Yami y en la otra estaba ella con un maternal rojo y cargando un ramo de rosas del mismo color

-¿Te las dio el padre?

-Si

-Oh...—entristeciéndose un poco

-Pero el mio

-Ah...ya veo—recuperando su sonrisa

-Celoso...

-Yo no soy celoso

-La última vez que me dijiste eso resulto que si era verdad

-Si...ya recordé—rascándose la nuca

-Ven, vamos a tu cuarto

-El papá de los niños donde esta?

-Ni siquiera sabe que es padre desde hace 8 años, estaba de viaje pero me parece que ya regreso veamos si esta si la capta

-¿Piensas decirle?

-Si...pero no se como

-Deberías decirle...por los niños

-Si, será lo mejor tampoco la capto

Ambos entraron a un cuarto blanco, la cama y los demás muebles eran de madera, dos buros a cada lado de la cama en uno una lámpara y en el otro libros, un gran balcón que daba vista al jardín como la habitación de Pan

-Puedes poner lo que quieras...te dejo para que te acomodes

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Perdón?

-Al padre de Yami

-Si...mucho—fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta—si...te amo Trunks—suspiro recargada en la puerta sabiendo que de todos modos no la oiría

* * *

Trunks se dejo caer en la cama, estaba muy cansado por el viaje, venía con la esperanza de rehacer las cosas con Pan y en lugar de eso se había encontrado con un niño de cabello negro que le decía "mami"

No se había esperado eso, estaba bien después de todo el había estado lejos mucho tiempo ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, lo que más coraje le daba era que Pan aún amaba al hombre que la había dejado embarazada y el ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado

Ahora entendía a Goten, se pasaba mucho tiempo en Internet, había mandado varias cosas para niño y niña en repetidas ocasiones, se paro y se asomo por la ventana, ahí vio al pequeño jugando con Goten, era un niño muy bonito ¿y como no serlo? si se parecía por completo a la madre, bueno excepto los ojos, seguramente eran como los del padre decidió bajar, ya ahí Bra lo esperaba recargada en la entrada del jardín

-No te lo esperabas verdad Trunki??

-¿De que hablas?

-No esperabas encontrar un niño de 80 cm. y a su hermana gemela

-No, no lo esperaba ¿quién es el padre?

-¿Qué te dijo Pan?

-Que él no sabía que era padre por que estaba de viaje pero que ya regreso

-¿Y aún no adivinas quien es?

-No

-Si serás, eres listo en los negocios pero te falta coco para el romance y la vida...te pareces en eso a mi padre

-¿Qué dices? tu si sabes quien es el padre, dime

-Si tu no lo adivinas yo no tengo ninguna intensión de decirte

-No seas así

-En ese caso pregúntale a Pan

-No creo que me quiera decir...no después de lo que le hice

-¿Y como esta Zoey y su hijo? me entere de que no era tuyo

-Si, están bien

-Vamos a comer

-Bra dime

-Me

-No te hagas...dime

-No...pregúntale a Pan

-No se...

Continuara...

**Sin comentarios solo uno:**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme sus reviews!**


	10. ¿Como te digo?

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo X: ¿Como te digo?**

-¡¡Tío Goten!! ¡¡Tío Goten!! que bueno que volviste

-Hola niña, como tas?

-Bien, ayer no te pude ver por que estaba con una amiga

-No te preocupes, ya ves ahora por eso yo te vine a recoger

-¡Que bueno!...ah hola mami

-Si ya sabes primero el tío y después tu progenitora

-¡Ups! lo siento, y Trunks?

-No pudo venir Yue pero te manda saludos, a lo mejor lo vez mañana o al rato, quien sabe

-Es que yo lo quería conocer, se ve bonito en la foto pero ¡yo lo quiero conocer de verdad!—hizo un puchero como los que hacía Pan de pequeña

-Vamos hija, no hagas eso

-Igual de berrinchuda que la madre

-¿Mi mami era así de pequeña?—volando hasta que logro que Goten la cargara en brazos

-¡Claro! y ella desde los cinco años ya sabía volar

-¡Yo también! yo aprendí antes que Yami

-No es verdad hija, solo lo hiciste 10 segundos antes

-Diez segundos son diez segundos mami

-Jajaja...si eres igual a la madre

-Y Yami hija? ya se tardo

-Se fue con Mark a jugar

-¿Por qué no me aviso?

-Es que...yo te tenía que decir pero se me olvido

Yue hizo la cara de lado y cerro los ojos fingiendo inocencia, ese gesto le recordó a Goten a Trunks, cuando hacían algo malo el siempre hacia ese gesto, entre más la veía mas le parecía que estaba cargando a Trunks

-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?

-¿uh?...es que me recordaste a alguien

-¿A quien?

-Nadie...mejor apurémonos

-Si

-Pensándolo bien muy pronto vas a ver a Trunks ya que esta en tu casa

-¿Qué hace ahí?

-Dile Pan

-Lo que pasa es que no tenía donde quedarse y tu abuelita le dijo que se quedara con nosotros

-¡Entonces si lo voy a ver! que bueno

-Si, pero no hoy ni mañana

-¿¿Por qué??—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yue y Goten

-Me dijo que hoy y mañana va a estar todo el día en la corporación arreglando unos papeles

-¿Pero por que hoy y mañana Pan?

-Es que alguien no le fue a ayudar...

-Ah...si ya recordé

-¿Tu le tenias que ayudar tío?

-Si enana pero preferí venir contigo

-¡Que bien!

-Ya llegamos, yo te dejo Yue, luego vengo a verte

-Esta bien tío...adiós—bajando de sus brazos y entrando volando a su casa

-Adiós...pensé que estaba cargando a Trunks

-Se parecen mucho...son iguales

-Pero no en el carácter Yami es como Trunka y Yue como tú

-Si...bueno te dejo

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir?

-No se, ni siquiera se si los acepte

-Pero no puede negar que son de el, se parecen mucho uno en el carácter y la otra es el pero en mujer

-Ya se...pero bueno...tengo dos días para pensar que decirle

-Que no pase de eso sobrina

-Si...si tan solo encontrara el modo de decirle

-¿A quien mami?

-A nadie Yue...a nadie

-Entonces pronto voy a conocer al de la foto bonita?

-Si... ¿por que se te hace bonita esa foto?

-Tu te ves muy contenta y también el

-Ah ok...ahora vete a cambiar

Tenía que pensar como decirle, era por el bien de sus hijos y también el de ella, además de todo él era el padre y tenía derecho a saber las consecuencias de sus acciones pero ¿como decirle? era algo muy difícil de hacer y decir no podía llegar así como así y soltarlo de golpe, no, tenía que encontrar un momento y modo adecuado

Tendría que ser uno donde no estuvieran los dos niños así sería mas fácil...

-Diga?

-Hola Pan

-Hola mamá que paso

-Solo saludar y tu padre y yo queremos saber si en algún momento le vas a decir a Trunks sobre sus hijos

-Si pero aún no se cuándo

-Muy bien solo era eso y que sepas que nosotros te apoyamos pase lo que pase

-Gracias eso es muy bueno, en verdad gracias

-Hasta luego hija

-Hasta luego, saludos a papá

Continuara...

**Lo se corto pero les tengo una noticia el cap. que viene es el último!! **

**Nos leemos en el prox y último cap.**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**hxk**


	11. Una familia al fin

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Capitulo XI: **

-¡Ya llegue mamá!

-¡Ya venimos Pan!

-Qué bueno, ya era hora ya son las siete

-Es que se emociona cuando va de compras

-Mira mami lo que me compro mi tía Bra y también me peino

La niña estaba peinada en una cola alta con unos mechones cayéndole en la frente (como los de Trunks), usaba unos lentes negros que impedían ver sus ojos azules, una gorra negra hacía juego con sus lentes

-Mira si te la pones así...te ves mejor

-Gracias tía Bra

Bra le había soltado y metido todo el cabello en la gorra a excepción de los mechones en la frente, ahora ni su cabello ni sus ojos se veían, iba más de acuerdo con su ropa, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga y tenis negros

-Te ves bien hija

-Gracias, voy a presumirle a Yami

-No Yue...

-Déjala también a Yami le traje ropa aunque no haya querido ir

-Los consientes demasiado

-¿Que querías? si son mis sobrinos

-Bra...

-¿Ya la vio Trunks?

-No, hoy es el primer día que esta aquí ha estado en la corporación

-¿Crees que la vea?

-Si no, ella lo va a buscar, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo

-Si, todo el día ha estado con: "voy a conocer al de la foto bonita"

-Jajaja...Yami ya se dio cuenta del parecido entre ellos

-¿Y eso¿tú le dijiste?

-No, el se dio cuenta...ya le voy a decir a Trunks, solo voy a esperar que se duerman y le diré

-Si...voy a ver a Trunki antes de irme

* * *

-¡Yami¡Yami!...—detuvo su andada, se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación para huéspedes, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Trunks, se acerco lentamente y toco...— ¿puedo?

-Pasa...—se oyó desde dentro de la habitación, así lo hizo pero solo asomo la cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió al joven que estaba sentado en la cama

-Hola ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro...tú eres Yue ¿verdad?

-Si, soy yo...tú eres el de la foto bonita

-Si...creo que sí—Pan ya le había enseñado el motivo por el cual ellos le decían así—tu eres hermana de Yami?

-Si...que bonito cabello tienes—le dijo mientras se estiraba para agarrarlo

-Gracias...que bonita ropa—la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas y noto que tenían el mismo color de piel sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia

-Me la compro mi tía Bra

-Yue...ese nombre me gusta mucho

-A mi también...tienes el mismo color de ojos que yo

-¿A si?

* * *

-Pan, ven a ver esto

-¿De que hablas Bra?

-Ven—la dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes donde vio a Trunks sentado en la cama y a Yue en sus piernas mientras los dos sonreían y ella le acariciaba el cabello—tenias razón, ella lo vino a buscar

-Te dije...—Pan estaba nerviosa, si le quitaba la gorra y los lentes la descubriría

-Yo me voy Pan...adiós, me cuentas que pasa

-Adiós Bra

* * *

-Si, mis ojos también son azules mira

Dicho esto la niña se quito los lentes dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules

-Tienes razón seguramente el padre también los tiene azules, no soy el único con ese color de ojos son muy bonitos

-Mi mami me dijo que son iguales a los de mi papi, también dice que yo soy igual a el físicamente pero que Yami lo es en el carácter

-¿Cómo?

-Si, Yami es más educado y se preocupa por la gente en eso dice mi mamá que se parece a el

-Ya veo... el otro día que platique con Yami si note eso y también me dijo lo mismo te gusto mi cabello verdad?—Yue no dejaba de acariciarlo

-Si...es que el mío es así pero no tan bonito como el tuyo

-¿Cómo que así?

-Pues así... ¡Aaaaaa!

Yue se hizo para atrás y ya se iba a caer si no es por que Trunks la agarra se hubiera dado un buen golpe, pero se le cayo la gorra dejando su lila cabellera al aire, cuando la vio se quedo impactado...abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, no podía ser su hija, no podía...en ese caso Yami...le puso mas atención a sus rasgos y vio como era igual a el, era como verse en un espejo

-Gracias...me asuste—se abrazo a su camisa

-Tran-tranquila...—aún no se reponía de verla

-¿Sabias que mi papi escogió mi nombre?

-¿A si?—no le estaba poniendo mucha atención estaba ocupado viéndola

-Mi mami me dijo que ese nombre lo escogió mi papi, le gustaba mucho y el lo quería para mi

-¿T-tu pa-papá?—en ese momento reacciono

-Si, pero no lo conozco, mi mami me dijo que se fue de viaje antes de que yo naciera, creo que no sabe que existo ni tampoco Yami

-¿Antes de que nacieran?

-Si, esta en EU pero cuando el se fue mi mami no sabía de nosotros

-En...entonces tú...tú eres mí...

-Si Trunks...ella es tu hija...nuestra hija

Pan había entrado al cuarto, se le veía visiblemente nerviosa, Trunks no sabía que decir...

-Yue...el es...el es tu...tu papa hija

-¿¿Papi??—se le quedo viendo a Trunks que estaba con la mirada perdida en Pan, sin saber que decir o hacer—mi papi...

Le jalo la camisa para que la viera, cuando Trunks vio a su hija y ella lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente

-Papa... ¡Papá! si tengo papi

-Claro que si

-¡Yami¡Yami! ven a ver a papá—salió volando de la habitación rumbo a la de su hermano—ven rápido

Trunks se quedó impactado, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado

-Lo siento...en verdad lo siento :'(

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, debí haberte dicho antes—agacho la cabeza y unas lágrimas cayeron en la alfombra

-No llores pequeña—se paro de la cama y fue directo a ella—tu tenias el derecho de hacerlo, después de lo que yo te hice no...

-...

La tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo—no me gusta verte llorar ¿por qué no me dijiste antes de que me fuera?

-No sabía, lo supe días después, tu mamá se dio cuenta además tu tenias que hacer cosas en EU

-Si me hubieras dicho me hubiera quedado

-Yo...

-¡Mamá! es cierto que el es mi papá??

-Si Yami—secándose las lágrimas—el es tu papá

-¿Ya vez? te dije que era cierto

-Ven Yami...—dijo Trunks hincándose en el suelo—acércate

-Yo... ¡papi¡tengo un papá!

Se echo a correr a los brazos de Trunks que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-Papi...

-Acércate Yue...

-Papi...

-Los dejo...voy a estar en mi cuarto

-Pan, necesitamos hablar

-Después, necesitas tiempo con los niños

-Si papi quédate con Yue y conmigo

-Si papi

-Yo...si me quedare con ustedes

Salió con una sonrisa del cuarto, por fin sus hijos sabían la verdad sobre su padre pero ahora no sabía que pasaría entre ellos temía que Trunks volviera con ella solo por los niños y no por que la amara

Estaba en la sala leyendo, ya llevaban cerca de dos horas platicando, que bueno que se habían llevado bien esperaba que Trunks supiera controlarlos después de todo iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora

Ahora recordaba, tenía que avisarle a Bra...

-Hola Bulma ¿como estas?

-Hola Pan bien gracias ¿y tu?

-Igual ¿me puedes pasar a Bra?

-Si, espera... ¡Bra, Pan esta al teléfono!

-Gracias mamá...hola Pan ¿qué paso con mi hermano y Yue?

-Ya

-¿Ya que?

-Ya paso

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Si

-¡Que emoción¿y como reacciono Yue¿y Yami?

-Se alegraron mucho al saber que el era su padre, pero se ve que el tiene muchas dudas que no se como responderlas

-Solo dile la verdad, tal y como tu se la pediste a el hace tiempo

-Creo que será lo mejor, pero no se si...

-¡¡Pan!!

-¿Quién grita?

-Creo que es Trunks, déjame ver que pasa

-Nos vemos mañana

-Adiós

-¡¡Pan!!

-Adiós¡¡ya voy!!

Salió del cuarto y fue al de Trunks, no vio a nadie, fue a cada cuarto de los niños y tampoco, salio al jardín donde encontró a dos súper saiyajins en el aire y a un joven tratando de calmarlos desde tierra firme

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se

-¿Qué les dijiste Trunks?

-Estábamos platicando y se me ocurrió preguntar si sabían pelear, me dijeron que si pero después Yue empezó a molestar a Yami con que ella era más fuerte y...

-Tranquilo...no pasa nada solo hay que separarlos

-¿Nada más?

-Si, ayúdame—empezó a volar en dirección a los gemelos, atrás de ella iba Trunks...ya empezaba a ver su papel como padre

-Yo soy más fuerte por que soy la mayor

-Un minuto mayor

-Soy mejor

-Yue deja de molestar a tu hermano con eso

-Mamá siempre te pones de su lado

-No me pongo de lado de nadie, solo déjalo en paz

-Pan tiene razón Yue no lo molestes

-¡Pero papá...!—al oír esa palabra el corazón de Trunks dio un vuelco, en verdad era su papá—Yami es un débil por eso siempre lo defienden todos

-¡No soy débil Yue! soy más fuerte que tu

-Yami no molestes a tu hermana tú también

-¡Papá no te pongas de su lado!

-Pan...

-Tienes que ir practicando...yo los dejo, los espero adentro

-No Pan no hagas... ¡yo no se que hacer!

-¡Yo soy mejor!

-¡No, yo soy mejor!

-Niños esténse en paz por favor ¿qué hago? lo único que se sobre ser padre es lo que mi papá hacía conmigo piensa Trunks ¿qué te hacía tu papá cuándo te portabas así?...mala idea, me gritaba e incluso a veces me pegaba para callarme, no creo que eso sea bueno cálmense los dos

-¡¡Papa...no te pongas de su lado!!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo— ¡¡cállate!!

-Niños se nota que son gemelos ¡¡Pan ven aquí por favor!!

-No soy yo papá—volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo— ¡¡cállate¡¡cállate tú¡¡no repitas lo que digo!!

-Niños cálmense...si no el sábado no hago fiesta Pan no tiene intenciones de venir, tiene razón necesito ir practicando

-¡¿Fiesta¿qué fiesta?... ¡que no repitas lo que digo!

-Por favor...es hora de dormir y me parece que yo los tengo que acostar, su madre no me va a ayudar hoy

-A mi primero... ¡no a mi!...¡¡deja de decir lo mismo que yo!!

-Tranquilos, solo puedo acostar a uno a la vez decidan quien

-¡YO!

Bajaron al nivel del piso seguidos de su padre, entraron a la casa donde esperaban que Pan estuviera en la sala, pero no era así

-Acuesta primero a Yami, después yo, te espero afuera de mi cuarto

-¿Gracias hermana?

-Si, si claro

-Vamos Yami...por que le agradeciste con una pregunta

-No es común que ella acepte hacer algo después de mí

-Se parecerá a la madre

Entraron a la habitación del pequeño, vieron que la cama ya estaba lista para recibirlo, Trunks cargó a Yami y lo arropo con mucho cuidado

-Buenas noches papá...suena raro

-Un poco

-Es que yo nunca le había dicho así a alguien

-Y a mí nunca me habían dicho así

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada

-Te quiero papi

-Yo también...Yami—mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salia encontrándose con Yue afuera de su cuarto

-Mi cama ya esta lista papá

-Bien, vamos

-Si

Yue se subió a la cama ayudada por Trunks, como a su hermano también la arropo con mucho cuidado

-Buenas noches...Yue

-Buenas noches papi

-Descansa

-Te quiero—lo jalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Yo también

Salió del cuarto, se sentía raro, los niños a pesar de haberse enterado hace unas horas de que el era su padre ya lo querían mucho, también el pero no le salía la palabra "hijo" o "hija", tenia muchas dudas pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, era padre y lo era de dos preciosos niños

Los había tenido con la mujer que el amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, sin embargo ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

-Tienes facilidad

-¿uh?

-Los controlaste muy rápido, vas a ser un buen padre

-No tanto como tú

-Bueno debes descansar Trunks has tenido un día agitado

-Si vamos a descansar...—sonrió seductoramente

-S-si es ho-hora de dormir es tar-de No sonrías así, tu sabes que no lo resisto, me pongo nerviosa cuándo haces eso

-Mi don no se ha perdido

-¿Cu-cual don?

-Aún logro ponerte nerviosa cuando sonrió así pequeña

-N-no es verdad...tu no me pones ner-nerviosa—ya había chocado con la puerta de su cuarto, mientras hablaban Pan se había ido haciendo para atrás para tratar de huir de Trunks

-Claro que sí—aprovecho esto y puso brazos a los lados de ella para evitar que se escabullera de esa situación—y tú lo sabes

-No se de qué me estás hablando...—cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, en señal de rebeldía—y si me disculpas me quiero dormir

-Yo también quiero dormir

-Entonces te sugiero que vayas a tu cuarto, buenas noches Trunks

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto. Entró, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, dio un gran suspiro en realidad estaba muy nerviosa

-¡Trunks!—estaba frente a ella con la misma sonrisa—me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesito que hablemos—había usado la teletransportación

-A eso, por eso... solo por eso estas aquí, creo que no has cambiado

-No me mal interpretes, también quería estar contigo

-Tú quieres saber de los niños

-Si... ¿por que no me dijiste antes de que me fuera?—adopto un semblante serio, se veía muy guapo cuándo se ponía así

-No lo supe hasta días después, tu mamá se dio cuenta...pero yo ya tenía un mes de embarazo

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta? si después de lo que paso entre nosotros, te abrase e incluso te toque el vientre

-No lo se...pero tu papá si lo noto

-Si, ya recordé, tal vez si me falte entrenamiento

-Además no pensé que tú los reconocerías como tuyos

-Pero yo sabía que tú eras virgen cuando estuvimos juntos y también sabía las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo

-Si no me quisiste a mi por que a mis hijos si??—se dirigió hacía el balcón abrazándose a si misma

-¿?—la siguió con la mirada sin entender a que se refería

-Ya te olvidaste de...

**Flash Back**

_-Si, a pesar de ser tu primera vez no lo hiciste mal_

_-¿No lo hice mal?_

_-Si, note que era tu primera vez pero te digo no lo hiciste tan mal como me lo imaginaba_

_Se levanto de golpe cubriéndose con la sabana, eso no era lo que ella había esperado¿Cómo quería que fuera buena si era su primera vez?_

_-¡¿Qué no lo hice mal?! Pues que querías ¡¿Qué fuera una experta en el tema?!_

_-Ya te dije y será mejor que te vistas tus padres saben que llegabas ayer pero no te preocupes Bra les dijo que te quedaste con ella_

_-¿Qué te pasa Trunks?—dijo mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_

_-Nada—se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, se puso los boxers y camino hacía la salida de la habitación—ya vístete, te dejo a solas no te quiero ver así otra vez_

_-¿Entonces lo que me decías mientras hacíamos el amor fue mentira?_

_-Eso no fue hacer el amor, fue solo sexo ¿Ok?_

_-¿Sexo?_

_-Ya vístete Pan_

_-Trunks pero... ¡Eres un maldito!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Eso

-Si, eso

-Yo no te quería decir eso pero...

-Nada, ya no importa

-Si importa Pan, me importas mucho

-Tu venias a hablar de los niños no? ya te dije por que no te lo comunique antes, algo más?

-Si, quiero que sepas que te sigo amando

-No te preocupes pasaras mucho tiempo con ellos, necesitan conocerse

-Pan...

-Tienes que saber como son y todo...

La distancia se hizo nula. Los labios de Trunks presionaban los de ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón. No el suyo, sino el del saiyajin en frente de ella. Le transmitía amor, mucho amor y un tanto de culpa. Sonrió un poco y se dejó llevar por el embriagador sabor del semi-saiyajin

Había esperado ocho años para poder besarla, para poder tenerla en sus brazos, para poder decirle que la amaba, ahora estaba con ella y no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo, mientras ella subía los brazos a su cuello y cabello el la atrajo hacia si por la cintura y subió una mano a su espalda empezándola a acariciar

-Trunks no...no lo hagas...por favor

-Te amo Pan, perdóname todo el sufrimiento que te he causado

-Yo...yo...te perdono Trunks

-Tengo una pregunta más acerca de los gemelos

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué los tuviste con alguien tan despistado?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tú me diste varias señales desde que llegamos, para que yo descubriera que eran míos y no las capte, también Bra y Goten me dieron varias

-¿Bra y Goten?

-Si, luego te contare...pero soy muy despistado para estas cosas

-Un poco...es que yo no sabía como decirte, pero nunca pensé que Yue fuera a buscarte por su cuenta

-De inmediato vi que tiene tu carácter...lo descubrí al ver su cabello pero aún me decía a mi mismo que no era posible, después me dijo el por de su nombre...

-Tu me dijiste que querías ponerle ese nombre a tu primer hija, por eso se lo puse...además me recordaba mucho a ti

-Gracias por acordarte de mí

-Siempre lo hacía, soy muy contradictoria sabes?

-¿Por qué pequeña?

-Yo decía que ya te había olvidado pero cuándo veía a Yue, recordaba lo mucho que me hacías falta y lo mucho que te extrañaba

-Pequeña...

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te dije que yo todavía amaba al padre de mis hijos?

-Me puse muy celoso y envidie a ese hombre, por que tú lo amabas y a mi ya no

-Pero si yo aún te amo Trunks

-¿En serio?

-Mas que antes

-Yo también

Se dieron otro beso, pero esta vez Trunks la recostó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella, Pan quería dejarse llevar pero no

-No Trunks

-Pan...

-Mejor vete a tu cuarto si no los niños se darán cuenta

-Yo ya estoy en mi cuarto...si tu te quieres ir veamos si te puedes salir

La sostuvo por la cintura no fuerte pero si firmemente, mientras sonreía victorioso

-Eso es trampa

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

-Te amo Trunks

Dicho esto se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazo

-Yo también te amo Pan

La abrazo y se durmió, una vez más estaban juntos y ahora mas que nunca se amaban, dos vidas los unían aún mas, no solo su amor por ellos si no también a sus hijos

FIN

**Esta historia ha terminado, solamente haré un capitulo más para que sepan que fue de estos chicos ko?**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme a hacer esta historia, tengo varios oneshots en mente, unos con goten&bra y otros pan&trunks**

**Nos leemos luego bye, bye...**


	12. Epílogo

**Mi esperanza ha vuelto **

**Por**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Epílogo**

**2**** años después...**

-No puedo creer que al fin este aquí

-Yo tampoco Bra...esto es increíble...quien diría que Goten al fin tendría el valor de hablar con tu padre

-Lo se, estaba tan nerviosa como él, esperaba de todo; golpes, sangre, gritos...te juro que nunca pensé que solo se cruzara de brazos

-Todos sabemos que a ti no te niega nada y cuándo pusiste tu pose pues menos

-Goten estaba muy nervioso pero decidido, me tomo por sorpresa, me di cuenta cuándo lo oí gritar

-Como olvidarlo?

**Flash Back**

_Todos estaban reunidos en Capsule Corp., una sencilla comida__—sin razón aparente—después de un rato cada quien se fue por su lado, unos en la sala otros mas en el comedor, la cocina, en el jardín, Goten y Bra charlaban animadamente en uno de los sillones_

_-¿Por que de repente quisiste que se hiciera una comida en mi casa?_

_-Solo quería una ocasión para verte sin problemas ni nada por el estilo_

_-¿Te refieres a mi padre?_

_-Exacto_

_-Siempre salimos y no tiene nada de mal, el ni enterado esta de nuestra relación_

_-Lo se pero esta mal, no crees?_

_-Si pero ¿como le diríamos?_

_-Ya veré...tú déjame a mi_

_-Si...—besándolo—tu y tus ideas, algunas veces no me agradan_

_-¡Ey! si fue mi idea que saliéramos_

_-Dije algunas no todas, como esa vez que nos pelamos y te querías matar_

_-Te recuerdo que estaba t__omado no fue mi momento mas brillante_

_-Esa es una idea que no me gusto_

_-Bueno, ahorita vengo voy a ver a Trunks_

_-Claro—momentos después llegó Pan—hola_

_-Hola y Goten?_

_-Con Trunks_

_-Conmigo?—apareciendo atrás de Pan_

_-Me dijo que iba contigo_

_-Pues aquí estoy hasta me saludo, iba para el jardín_

_-¿A donde habrá ido?_

_De repente se escucho mucha conmoción en el jardín, los tres se voltearon a ver confundidos y segundos después se sintieron dos kis...Goten y Vegeta_

_-No creerán que...??_

_-Mi tío no es tan estúpido...o si?_

_-No lo creo..._

_Corrieron__ hacía el jardín, encontrando a Vegeta convertido en súper saiyajin agarrando a Goten del cuello_

_-¡Se van a matar¡Se van a matar!_

_-Pero señor Vegeta..._

_-¡¡Como te atreves a pervertir a mi pequeña princesa con tus ideas...!!_

_-Yo no la pervertí, llevamos juntos mas tiempo que..._

_-¡¡¡No lo digas insecto!!_

_-¡¡Papá!!—apareciendo atrás de él—¡¡deja en paz a mi novio!!_

_-No es posible que salgas con una basura como este..._

_-Si es posible y te pido que lo bajes al suelo ya—poniendo sus manos en la cadera y golpeando el suelo constantemente con su pie—ya?_

_Y ante el asombro de todos lo dejo caer y se destransformo_

_-Goten, estas bien?_

_-Creo que no le agrado que salgas conmigo_

_-Tu crees? casi te mata_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y ahora mírame...—viéndose en el espejo con su largo vestido blanco—estoy tan nerviosa

-Lo se, yo me sentí igual

-Que emoción Pan

-Tranquila o si no tu hijo quien sabe con que cara vaya a salir

-Lo se, también ya vamos a ser padres

-Te dejo ok?

Salió encontrándose con Trunks

-¿Como esta?

-Nerviosa y mucho

-¿Así te pusiste tú el día de nuestra boda?

-Mas o menos

-Te conté lo bien que te ves con ese vestido rojo?—besándola

-Gracias...

-Nunca creí ser tan felíz

-Lo se, yo tampoco

* * *

-Aceptas a esta mujer para cuidarla, amarla, protegerla en la felicidad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Aceptas a este hombre para cuidarlo, amarlo, protegerlo en la felicidad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Siendo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Ante el beso todos aplaudieron efusivamente, la reunión sería en un lujoso salón en el centro de la ciudad, las cámaras y reporteros no faltaron, por fin una de las herederas del imperio más grande de Japón se había casado y con uno de los "discípulos" de Mr. Satán, también se entrevistaba al jefe de Capsule Corp. y a su esposa, la noticia era el por que haber ocultado a sus hijos tanto tiempo??

-Simplemente no queríamos que tuvieran el complejo de tener tantos reporteros a su alrededor

-Y usted señorita que nos puede decir? como pudo estar tanto tiempo sin él?

-Contaba con el apoyo de sus padres

Y así era, ahora todos eran más felices que nunca, Pan y Trunks junto con sus dos hijos, Goten y Bra con su hijo en camino

**FIN**

**Hola, por fin hice el epílogo, se que no es lo que esperaban de hecho yo también esperaba mas de mi misma pero bueno...muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia hasta el final, ya subí un one-shot de GotenxBra, no es largo pero espero que les guste**

**xoxo**

**Clau**


End file.
